AU: Harry Potter Is The Guardian, Balance and Protector
by jordan.w.easton94
Summary: AU Harry's got more power than any one has ever seen his parents don't die till he is 3 he is the heir of many, a multi animagus, beast speaker, multi linguist and much much more he does not go to Hogwarts and will not till the goblet of fire. Rated M for later chapters to save me forgetting to change it. WARNING will not have a regular update time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an AU Fanfic From the start you will need to read to find out more no Hogwarts till the goblet of fire so when he is 14. Rated M for later chapters. I make no profit and JK Rowling's characters are her own any unfamiliar names or characters are my own creation.**

Prologue1886:

"He will be born in a time of darkness,

He shall be the balance between light and dark,

The guardian of all of magic,

The protector of all creatures great and small,

He shall be given the gift of immortality but will not flounder or abuse it,

He will have descended from the last protectors off spring but will have even more access to magic,

He will be descended from the four creators,

Friend to all who hold balance,

Death to all those who seek to off set the balance."

Merlin came back to his senses and looked to his wife for the answer he knew was to come.

"It is time" was all she had to say before Merlin knew he was finally able to rest with his wife so together they let a drop of blood each drop on to the prized stone which then disappeared to the pedestals in the first vault for the protector to receive when he came.

"Now my wife it is finally time for us to be reunited with our children and finally rest I will return to inform the protector of his destiny as I would have never have understood if I did not have my spirit guide"

And that was Merlin's last words before his and his wife's body became magic itself and ascended to be with their friends and family.

* * *

1986:

"Come on Lily just one more push! You can do it honey" says James through his clenched teeth has his hand is squished to death by Lily's iron grip.

"Arrg" screams Lily as she pushes to finally be rewarded with a faint pop and a child's cry as it takes its first breath in its new world.

"Congratulations Mr & Mrs Potter you now have a lovely baby boy" said the elderly medi-witch that was present during the process.

"Thank You Lisa for all your help, I don't suppose that Sirius and Remus can come in now?" James asks as he takes the baby from Lisa into his arms and gently rocks him as he sits on Lily's bed to let her see him and hold him.

"Yes if you like I can show them in on my way out? Oh and what are you going to call him?" asked Lisa.

"Yes please Lisa, And Thank You for everything you have done for us thought this pregnancy, we are going to name him Harry" said Lily as she cooed to the newly name Harry.

"Well I will be going now good luck with life baby Harry. And with that, she left the room to go and sent Sirius and Remus in leaving the proud and happy new parents cooing to their new baby.

Meanwhile in the waiting room...

"Mooney you don't think anything has gone wrong do you? They have been in there an awful long time haven't they?", "Sirius" "What if something went wrong", "Sirius!" "What if something happened to Lily or the baby what if...?"

"SIRIUS!" yelled Remus to get the hysterical Sirius to calm down a little.

"Nothing has gone wrong Padfoot everything will be fine, it just takes time, I'm sure they will let us in soon and you will be able to see nothing went wrong and everyone is completely fine." Said a nervous Remus in a calming voice. Just as Sirius was about to protest he caught sight of Lisa and shot to his feet having been made sit down by Remus when he was trying to calm him down.

"Sirius, Remus you can..." Sirius shoots past the woman to the room holding his friends "...go through now" she finished in an amused tone to Remus. "Thank You Lisa" said a smiling Remus.

Upon arriving at the room, Remus nearly walked into Sirius who had stopped in his tracks in the doorway gawping at what he was seeing. Remus looked around Sirius only to gasp, push Sirius forward slam the door and cast all of the locking and privacy wards that he could think of, because he did not want anyone to see what was happening in this room at the moment.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Remus help Sirius up and unlock that door?" said James.

* * *

Five Minutes Previously...

"He's so long" Sniggered James making Lily slap his arm scolding him, which made Harry gurgle happily and clap his hands which made Lily gape in awe at James hair as every time Harry clapped his hands James hair would turn a different colour. Lily just sat watching with wide eyes and her mouth open which was making him a little uncomfortable when he noticed having been just been laughing and cooing at his gurgling son. He was just about to ask what she was gawping at when Lily giggled, and Sirius entered the room with a grin that turned into a horror struck expression as he stopped dead making Remus nearly walk in to him. Next thing James knew Sirius was on the floor, Remus was casting locking, and privacy wards faster than James had ever seen.

* * *

Present...

"What the bloody hell are you doing Remus help Sirius up and unlock that door?" said James.

"Well" said Sirius who had just got up off the floor " If you would take a look at you hair you would know exactly why Remus was putting up so many wards" by this time Harry had stopped clapping and was now watching the scene with a more keen eye than would be thought possible. James stood up and walked to the mirror where he squealed like a girl and asked "who the bloody hell changed the colour of my hair and why can't I change it back?" he asked with an annoyed expression which made him look even more stupid with his pink hair. "Who's mummy's good boy?" Lily cooed to Harry as she continued to snigger at the new sceptical expression on James face.

"You're not saying harry done this you cant blame him he's not even an hour old" James exclaimed,

"That is why I sealed the door; I walked in to see Harry clapping and your hair changing with every clap making me think that it was more controlled than normal accidental magic.

"Well if Harry did it how am I supposed to fix it I have tried but it won't change back," Said James in a desperate voice.

"Well you could ask Harry," Joked Sirius with a snigger,

"Harry" cooed James "Could you please change daddy's hair back to like yours please?" asked James.

At first, it looked as if Harry was just curious as to what was happening until he clapped his hands again and James hair turned back to the jet black that it was, matching Harry's hair. Everyone except Lily Was open mouthed and wide eyed with shock, Lily continued to coo at Harry and praise him for fixing daddy's hair.

"We can not tell anyone about what harry has done." said James "He would end up being taken from us to be studied I think the youngest ever accidental magic was 4 years old before and that was no where near as controlled as this."

"No one will be finding out about this and no one will be taking Harry and if I even catch the stray thought form anyone about removing Harry from my side they will wish that they had never existed" Said Lily in a deathly calm and cheery voice that sent shivers through everyone present except Harry who had drifted off.

"They would have to get through us first Lily you know that" Said James. Remus and Sirius both nodded in agreement.

"No one will be getting near our god son without going through us first," Said Sirius firmly,

"'our godson' questioned Remus.

"Well that's if James and Lily agree it saves them choosing. We both do the ritual to prevent us doing anything against him and for extra protection I, if James allows will make him my heir as well. I will be the official godfather but every one of us will know it's the both of us and Harry will know of course." said Sirius.

"That's a smart idea Sirius," said Lily with a little surprise.

"Don't sound so surprised it has been known to happen" Said a slightly offended Sirius.

"And we accept your idea" said James getting a nod from Lily.

"You do realise we cannot ever tell anyone but those in this room about this we cannot risk Dumbledore finding out about Harry" Said Remus, shocking most of the people present.

"Why not?" asked James "He could help us".

"Because if Dumbledore knew about Harry he would try to make him into a weapon for the greater good," Remus replied patiently.

"Well that's it settled then" said Sirius drawing his wand " **_'I Sirius Orion Black Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House Of Black do hear by swear on my Life, Soul and Magic that I will keep the secrets relating and do all in my power to protect Harry James Potter in any way that he requires till he releases me from this oath or death takes me so mote it be' _**", The oath was bound by the brilliant flash of magic that momentarily attached to both Harry and Sirius before settling in to their chests. This process was repeated by all those present in the room, Binding the secret to those present and Harry himself.

**AN: _Please Read._**

**Hi, everyone My Name is Jordan I am 19 and this is my first fan fiction so please take that in to account when reviewing. It is mostly if not totally AU and does incorporate some of the ideas I have read but no direct quotes, it will not really join to JKs story line until the goblet of fire so if you like read if not then your choice but only constructive criticism is wanted. I am looking for a beta to double check my grammar and spelling but nothing else at the moment I have a base line set for my story it is just a matter of actually getting the time to write it. I Live in Scotland and work From 9am till 5pm weekdays and 4pm till 11pm weekends so my time is a lot more limited than I would like so sorry but you will have to bear with me. You have been warned this will probably mot be updated very regularly.**


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning Five Months Later...

After returning from the hospital, Lily and James began to study Harry's behaviour and his reactions, along with his uses of magic. It was amazing, he was advancing well beyond what they though possible. The first week home, he was calling toys to him from across the room and by the first month, he had learned that 'Hungry' meant that he would be fed. By the 3rd month, James and Lily were talking to him as much as possible whilst holding up examples of the words they were using, like pictures of circles and other random items. By the 4th month he was able to say what a basic one year old would he was unable to hold a conversation but he was able to get his needs across to those present. Sirius and Remus visited often with Sirius changing into Padfoot to play around on the floor with him. At present, they were all together sitting on the floor in the living room doing a pre school level IQ test to try to see where they would need to help Harry along more in some areas than others. The test showed that he was able to identify pictures and shapes but was un able to identify numbers and letters. Therefore, for the next few weeks Remus and Lily Would show him letters and James and Sirius would show him words and they would each pronounce the words in a slow but precise voice.

"I'm sure of it now James there is no other way to explain how he is able to talk at only five months old. He must have a very eidetic memory but since he is a wizard, it could mean he is a natural occlumens. But there is no way we will be testing that fact until he is older and understands what is happening to him." said Lily.

"I agree I think that we should just continue doing what we are doing and just help him put to use this skill and teach him as much as we can and that he can," replied James.

This was the way the days went for the next 6 months, Lily would continue doing her job as a spell crafter in her reinforced office every other day and when she was out James would continue his work studying and trying to advance the area of transfiguration, as the transfiguration master he is. The weekends were kept free though Sirius and Remus would visit when they could but at the weekends everyone got together to try and help advance Harry and to catch up on what they had been doing and what they thought the next step for Harry would be. Christmas that year brought small gifts like a toy broom for Harry that Lily forbid him from being allowed to fly till he was at least one year old, a few stuffed toys one of each marauder and a Siberian tiger for Lily's form. By New Year Harry had begun to walk and had the talking down so he could ask for the things he needed or wanted and tell if he was not feeling well. James and Lily were astounded by his progress in speech, as well as reading. He could not quite hold a quill yet so they had not attempted to teach him to write. All was quiet and progressing well that was until the week before Harry's birthday James and Lily were awoken by a Bright light that continued to get brighter and brighter until it was joined by the most amazing sound either had ever heard then... Nothing they were both standing and still awake but could see only white. In the distance appeared two black dots one about three times as big as the other walking towards them.

"Hello James, Lily I'm sure you recognise me and who I am with but in case you don't I am ..."

* * *

30 minutes to one hour previous...

Harry was lying sleeping in his bed dreaming his favourite dream. In it he was flying high up in the air twisting and turning, just like he had seen his dad do on his broom yet there was no broom below Harry he felt free moving this way and that until, there was a flash and he was no longer flying but standing with nothing around his entire surroundings were white.

"I apologise for having to bring you here so early Harry but you are needed long before I had hoped you would be." Harry spun around at the sound of the voice to see who was speaking and what he saw, well he could not believe what his eyes and brain were telling him for in front of him stood a majestic and wise looking old man. However, there was no way he would believe it was who he thought it was.

"Allow me to introduce my self I am Myrddin Emrys or if you may know me by my more common name Merlin Ambrosius but you can just call me Merlin or Mer if you like." Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open just staring at Merlin, whom was looking right back with an amused expression.

When harry realised that he was being very rude he snapped his mouth shut and held out his had.

"Sorry Merlin sir. It's just is this a dream I can't be seeing you other wise because you died a long time ago my dad used to tell me stories about you, and how you were a powerful, kind and wise wizard." Harry said with a slight stammer. Merlin just chuckled, moved over to a bench that Harry had not noticed before, and took a seat motioning for Harry to do the same.

"This... Is not a dream Harry," Merlin said softly. "It is like a dream but it is not one it is far more it is the between or as some call it 'limbo' but before you ask you are not dead nor are you dying. I brought you here because you have been chosen to fill my place in the universe far earlier than was anticipated and there are things that you need to know." Harry who had been listening intently up until now was confused.

"What do you mean that I have been chosen to fill your place in the universe? What place?" asked Harry curiously.

"Ahh. That will take some explaining, and more time than we have at this time. Therefore, it would be better if I just showed you. But first have your parents ever told you about Occlumency?" questioned Merlin.

"Just that they think that is what makes me remember things so well," replied Harry.

"Good, good. They were right it is. You Harry are what we know as a natural Occlumens. Not only does it help you remember things better but also it helps you to interpret and understand the things you read, as well as read at a faster speed. However, it does not just help you to recall your memories it also helps protect your mind from people trying to tamper or explore it, which is why I need to ask you permission to access your mind to in plant some memories of my own to allow you to understand what is happening. Will you allow me to enter your mind Harry? If so relax and when you are ready nod your head." Harry had been listening intently thought Merlin's explanation but when he got to the end, Harry had to think for a second if he could trust Merlin, and whether or not he would believe what he said. After a few moments of indecision, Harry began to relax and nodded. That was when he felt it something drifting through his head like a light breeze sliding over his mind and along with that came the images. A younger man who looked like Merlin was in them all there was ; Fighting, death of some friends, rituals to improve him self, on and on the images went with only darkness all of these images told a story but it was not a nice story, it was full of heart ache. "Where was I in those images?" Harry asked. Merlin just looked at Harry sadly,

"Ah, that is why I am here that is like what would happen if things were to stay as they were and you were not to take my place soon, For the darkness would overpower the light and there would be no balance to uphold. I was just like you when I found out although I was a lot older as you should have been. But let us go to your parents I think they are wondering what is happening."

* * *

Present...

Merlin and Harry began to walk to two black dots in the distance indistinguishable until Harry began to recognise them as his mum and dad. Merlin reached them first and began speaking.

"Hello James, Lily I'm sure you recognise me and who I am with but in case you don't I am Merlin," he said to the shocked faces of Harry's parents.

"I am sad to say this meeting is not under very good circumstances. I am here to tell you that you do not have much time left in this world with Harry, but to make things a little easier for you I am going to give you memories of how the next few years would go if I was not here." With that, Merlin entered Harry, Lily and James mind and implanted happy memories of a family with a very intelligent child playing and living a life full of love, laughter and joy. That is until Harry turned three, Voldemort had been quiet for years and no one knew why they presumed that he had just vanished but no one was complaining, everyone was living life to the full. That night Voldemort came to the Potters and murdered them all including baby Harry who though he was smart had no idea what to do, so was left to remain motionless with his parents to never see another day.

"When I summoned Harry here I matured his mind from that of a one year old to that of someone old enough to understand what is happening and what needs to be done." said a sad Merlin.

"I gave you these memories so that you all would have experienced a normal beginning of life, As sadly this time around you need to begin to train Harry as we can save him but the both of you will sill perish on the Hallowe'en the day after Harry's third birthday. However, before you do I need you to try to teach Harry everything you know and prepare him to be a child of a Prophesy, who will maintain the balance of life itself. To help I will Tell you one piece of information that you James along with Sirius will have to expand on for Harry and I will give Harry two things. First James, Harry is not only the sole heir to the Potter Family but also: The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Emrys and now Black thanks to your friend Sirius he is my heir because Godric and Roewna were my son and daughter. The Potter family descends from Gryffindor and the Evans from Ravenclaw your mother Lily Is descended From Hufflepuff. It is this joining of lines that the Prophesy has been waiting on. He will also become the sole heir to Slytherin when he detaches Voldemort from his body the night that you will both be killed. You must NOT trust Dumbledore he will do anything to get his hands on Harry if he finds out the Prophesy, I will tell you it now and maybe that will make things clearer then I will give Harry his gifts and send you home. The Prophesy goes:

'He will be born in a time of darkness,

He shall be the balance between light and dark,

The guardian of all of magic,

The protector of all creatures great and small,

He shall be given the gift of immortality but will not flounder or abuse it,

He will have descended from the last protectors off spring but will have even more access to magic,

He will be descended from the four creators,

Friend to all who hold balance,

Death to all those who seek to off set the balance.'

Now for your gifts Harry, First I will give you the gift of all the languages I speak, this will help you when dealing with the other magical races such as:

- Gobbledegook - this is the known goblin language.

- Glomerian - This is Ancient goblin taught to all goblins but no human since Merlin and only his heirs are permitted to learn if someone speaks the language they must be listened to and not dismissed.

- Mermish - Language of the Merpeople.

- Dwarfian - Language of the Dwarfs.

- High Elvish - Language of the High elf's rulers of all elves.

You also already have the ability to talk to any animal (Beastspeaker) as you are a multi-animagus, but I will leave you to find your forms yourself. Your second gift is the gift of mage sight this gift will be more advanced than you will find in books as it allows you to see not only auras and through things like invisibility cloaks but it lets you see anything magical and also allows you to see poisons in any amount as a black cloud. But now it is time to go back to your home but remember what I have said start training as soon as possible and start with Occlumency, and then go to Gringotts. Harry is a natural so it should only take a month or two to get a better shield and mindscape than even me. In gringotts the first thing you need to do is claim all your vaults and visit mine inside you will find the protectors Philosophers stone it is a true stone that unlike Flamels does not only slow down aging making 1 year = 10. It makes the user immortal all that is required is a single drop of blood it can sustain two people at one time but no more to break the bond just put another drop of blood. This stone prevents illness, completely stops aging advancing the body to its prime condition and grants a metamorph like ability that allows you to change your age but not your complete look; it also turns carbon to diamond and wont work for any other but the protector of that time. Well good luck all of you and do not be sad Harry when your parents come to join me as they will always see you and they will be happy." with that the scene faded and Merlin was gone and everyone was back at home.

**AN: Hi, everyone thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it. I managed to get this up quicker than I thought this wont always be the case, but I will try my best. I hope you continue reading and if you have any questions I will try to answer without giving too much away. Thanks for reading reviews always welcome. I have Merlin talking alot only to try to explain major parts of story in this chapter. I changed spelling of Lilly to Lily way it should be.**


	3. Beast speak and Morning star

Before I start some info:

**'Mind speak' (used for Beastspeak)**

*******_Elvin*_**

_"Glomerian" _

_#Gobbledegook#_

Beast speak and Morning Star Morning after...

The next day after everyone was awake they all met in Potter manor family room where Lily pulled Harry and James into a teary hug.

"Harry, after what Merlin told us I just want to make sure that there is no doubt in your mind that we both do truly love you. After we have to leave you we will continue watching over you and we know you will do us proud no matter what choices you make as long as you believe they are the right choice." Said Lily whilst James just nodded as the three-way hug continued with not a dry eye in sight until both men surreptitiously dried their eyes cleared their throats and broke apart with small smile.

"Well, Hmhm. First, let me give you this Harry. It is your heir ring and makes you Lord Potter when I die. Now let's make sure that Dumbledore cannot find us, we will move to the cottage in Godrics Hollow on the Halloween next year this will mean that no one should know about the location or existence of Potter manor as it has always been. Now I will show you how we Potter's Masters of defence protect our home." With that, James Moved to the Potter family shield that adorned the wall above the fireplace, placed his hand in the centre, and recited the Potter family motto as the shield drew some blood to confirm that he was a Potter. If he was anyone else then he would have been poisoned by the Potter poison, a poison that a Potter long ago invented to kill all those without a specific gene that all Potter's possessed that no other did.

"Defensionem, praesidio et custodia Cum Damnasse" intoned James; Harry thanks to Merlin was able to understand that it meant 'Defence, Protection and Loyalty With hold'.

As James finished the wall began to split to reveal a large circular room, with a crystalline obelisk in the centre inscribed with runes.

"We are in the very centre of the house now Harry even if it doesn't look like it this house was built as far as I know by the first Potter's it was built with this room on top of two intersecting ley lines. That means that unlike normal wards, these wards are not only powered by the power given to a ward stone by the person who recharges it every ten years or the ambient magic in the heir but what is like a muggle main power line of magic. It is a limitless expanse of raw magical energy. This is a Potter secret along with the manor itself. The Potter wards have never been broken when activated, but then again no one has even come up against them in at least a millennium, so most have forgotten about this manor and its wards. The only ones to know about the location and power of the wards are the Goblins, Dwarfs and Elves who helped to build it and have kept a friendly or non-hostile relationship with the Potter's and in return, the Potter's land will always been seen as neutral ground to these species and a sanctuary to them and all magical creatures. When the wards are fully activated and not in the state of hibernation, it is now. Only the basic non-fire, flood, wind damage and un-plottable and fidelius wards active. But now" said James with a wide gleeful and enthusiastic grin.

"Now we are going to be the first Potter's in a millennium to activate out defences to their full potential that you will see in just a second." said James as he sliced his palm and coated a particular rune Harry recognised as Ancient Goblin that said 'Activate Full Defence'. As the blood completely covered the rune Harry felt a thrum of power begin to appear and grow, as it grew runes all over the obelisk began to glow and activate and with a final blast of power, the magic in the room stabilized and began a steady hum. The wards were built to defend against any threat from the air ground or sub-terranian so it was not just like normal wards a ward wall it was a ward bubble or sphere that went above and below the manor. Anyone who tried to apperate or floo in without permission granted only by the lord or heir were transported to the arctic with no memory of how they got there or of Potter manors existence or location.

"Now there is no way for Dumbles to get to us." James said with a happy smile.

"Now since you now have more understanding of the world around you I think it is time to introduce you to the other residents' of the Potter grounds. It will also allow you to try out your Beast speaking ability with a wide range of different animals Magical and non magical." Said Lily as she began to guide Harry to the back door that opens out on to a wide-open area that leads to the Potter's wood as the forest is named. The entire estate grounds of Potter manor is very expanse with a total area of 50,000sq Metres, This includes the manor, lake, forest.

When they got outside James began to lead them to where he knew the least dangerous animals were so that they could try Harry's ability out without any danger. They walked to the edge of the forest where they spotted some foxes and Harry decided to try them first.

"Hello there, my name is Harry what's yours?" Harry asked and just before Lily told him he spoke plain English, he turned around smiling and said,

"His name is Flash and this is his family Jade the small green eyed one is his daughter and the larger one is Fay his wife." Lily and James just stood with mouth open.

"Harry how did you know that, you spoke plain English and the foxes never even made a noise." asked Lily.

"Well I just spoke they heard me and then they spoke back to me in my head" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world." Lily just shook her head and they moved on to other animals. By lunchtime, they had visited and spoke to many animals including; a herd of unicorns, a griffin, a pair of Hippogriff, a couple of wolfs a badger, a centaur herd and a few others. They were just heading back to the manor for lunch when Harry heard a muffled sniffling and decided to fall behind and try to find out who or what it was. He started to hear it louder and decided it was a person and it was to his right so he decided to follow the sound to find out what was wrong. As he neared the origin of the sound he decided it was crying so hurried his pace and as he appeared in a clearing, he saw a very beautiful young girl, she had long silky black hair and smooth looking ivory coloured skin that seemed to glow in the slight sunlight. As he approached, he must not have been quiet as the girl stopped crying and looked up and the most beautiful Sapphire blue eyes he would ever see met Harry's own but what saddened him was they were fearful and sad. As he continued to look at her he saw that she had pointed ears and a small smile appeared on his face as he realised that he had a way to communicate with her that may put her at ease,

_*Hello young one what is the matter and where are your parents* _Harry asked in High Elven.

This did not seem to put her at ease so he tried again.

_*Please, I mean you no harm I would like to help you. Nothing in this forest or grounds will harm you this is Potter's wood a Neutral Place and a sanctuary for all beings. I am Harry Potter will you let me help you?* _he asked easing a little closer until he saw her nod and he wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. He felt a pang in his chest and swore whoever caused this little girl so much pain would pay for it after he had learned more magic. He continued to let her cry and stroked her hair until he noticed there were bruises on her wrists that looked like they were from ropes as if someone had bound her wrists. That was when he felt something stir inside him. His blood began to boil and he knew the feeling he had felt it before but not to this extent. When he did magic he felt a trickle but now with his anger he felt the magic thought his body waken and begin to pulse forming a visible aura of pure gold and his eyes lit with an internal fire making the green seem to glow like emeralds in the sun. He looked down when he noticed the crying had stopped to see that the girl was staring at him with wide awe filled eyes but at the same time she looked fearful, which only aided Harry's anger. He tried to calm down and took her wrists in her hands he felt a spark coarse through his body and thought he saw her eyes open wide but ignored it and asked,

_*What is your name?*_

_*MMy nname is Luciferum but I like to be called Lucy* _she said with a slight blush. Harry smiled and calmed down a little.

_*Well Lucy and I ask who did this to you* _he said some of his anger returning when he held up her wrists. She fearfully looked around and then remembered Harry had told her she was safe, and as he held her, she felt it as well.

_*It was my uncle he had me tied down to my bed and he was going to let other men do things to me. But I managed to get away and I remembered my mum long ago talking about a place where if we were ever in trouble we could go to be safe. I just ran I did not know where but I knew if I went to the east I would get there, I have been walking for days. When you found me I was giving up hope that I could make it but this must be the place, I must have made it.* _she cried and Harry pulled her closer to his chest telling her she was safe here. His anger flared at the implications of what she said. His mind went through what her uncle could have had planned and his magic burst forth from him sending a shock wave through the earth that made the wards flare to life. When the wards recognised the magic as Potter's they took it as a call for help and sent the information of the location to the current Lord Potter informing him that sanctuary lockdown had been invoked within the wards. By this part of the ward, system activating a beacon was activated as well that told every being within the wards that no violence would be allowed until sanctuary had been lifted, and that any violence would result in dismissal from Potter's wood forever. Every being within knew what this beacon meant and ceased their hunting and returned to their homes until the beacon was turned off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lily and James had continued walking not noticing that Harry was not present and when they got to the end of the woods and turned to ask Harry if he enjoyed the day they finally noticed he was not there.

"Where is he James?" asked Lily.

"I don't know but he will be alright nothing within Potter's wood would harm a Potter, or could for that matter the wards being fully active means that any attempt of harm to a Potter results in death. Come on we can get Billy and Dilly to bring lunch out here to us along with a picnic blanket and we can wait for Harry to come out he is probably just talking to some more animals." So, they called the house elves to bring lunch and the blanket and sat down to begin lunch.

Not ten minutes later, they felt a massive surge of magical energy and saw the wards flare they could hear an alarm coming from inside the house and James Head of house ring began to glow and pulse with light. James' face paled dramatically. He had read all of the Potter journals. Every heir was required to do this so that they knew exactly what those alarms and the glowing of his ring meant. As he was given the information of the location of the problem he shot to his feet, turned to Lily, and with his wand out began to enter the forest.

"Hurry Lily that sound means sanctuary has been invoked within the grounds, my ring has told me where but the fact that it is pulsing means it is a direct member of the Potter family that the wards have invoked to protect and Harry and I are the only direct members left alive." James said in a panicked tone, as he raced into the woods with Lily on his tail. As they approached the location James slowed down as the felt the magic in the air become thicker and thicker, Making it seem as if they were wading through water when they were only a few metres away they stopped and their mouths dropped open in shock at the sight they saw. There was Harry sitting with his back against a tree with a beautiful girl in his arms who was crying. That was not what got their attention, No what got their attention was the fact Harry was glowing with a visible gold aura. His eyes were glowing an emerald green, But James could also see that it was rage pure un diluted rage that made his eyes glow and he had no idea who could make Harry who would rather get even than mad have so much rage leaking off him at the moment. As Lily went to step, forward James grabbed her arm to stop her and motioned to himself. James walked forward and as he did he was noticed, he saw the girl look at him and tense in his sons arms gripping his shirt tighter in her hands.

"Harry what's wrong" asked James and he saw that his son relaxed a bit when he saw it was his father but he still tightened the grip his arms had of the little girl slightly.

* * *

Present…..

Harry looked up to see his mother and father standing not far from him.

"This girl is called Lucy and she will be staying with us for a while. She can stay in the guest room that connects to mine. Billy!" said Harry. Billy appeared with a pop and replied with a bow.

"Yes master Harry what can Billy do for you sir?"

*_Billy you will not call me master you can just call me Harry unless we are in public and you really have to just like I have said before. Now I would like you to meet Lucy. She will be staying in the guest room that is attached to my room I would like you to set that room up for her and ask Mindy if she could get some clothes that would fit Lucy as she has nothing with her but what she is wearing." _Said Harry to the little elf who looked like he was going to faint.

"Yes My Lord Harry it will be done." Replied Billy as he popped away.

_*Tell me, how did I get from him calling me master to my Lord Harry when I was trying to get him to treat me more as family or a friend than a master* _Asked Harry to a now giggling Lucy.

_*House elves were made to work for the high elves they were bound to one to give them power of their own. The high elves bestowed some upon wizards and they ended up breeding them so all old wizarding families will probably have some. The Potter's are known to be the first to receive house elves but house elves know that when anyone speaking this language gives an order it must be obeyed or the magic binding them will be destroyed and they will die.*_ Said a calmer Lucy, Who was still clinging to Harry and would not let go.

"Well" said Harry to a confused mother and father, "I think we should go and get some lunch now."

Lucy nodded and Harry and Lucy stood up with Lucy gripping Harry's hand. It was clear Lucy could understand some English at least. "Can you speak English Lucy? It would make a few things easier." James asked. To which Lucy stiffened and moved slightly behind Harry whilst still gripping his hand but nodded her hear none the less.

"I think we should just concentrate on dinner dad then I can explain whilst Lucy has some rest" Said Harry in a tone that shocked James as I brokered no argument.

They reached the house where Mindy popped in and bowed which annoyed Harry and handed a folded up nightgown to Lucy who took it with one hand. "There is being more clothes for Miss Lucy in her room Lord Harry," she said.

"Thank you Mindy and you don't need to call me Lord I'm not a Lord yet just call me Harry even though i speak the Elvin language would rather think of you all as friends or family. So pass it on to all the elves only in public when it may be necessary should you call me lord or master but never when it is just family around." finished Harry as he began to walk to the dining hall.

After something to eat Harry took Lucy up to her room, allowed her to change, and then waited with her until she fell asleep. He knew she would not want to be left in bed alone. Before she went to sleep Harry took her wrists one in each hand and imagined them, healing leaving behind no pain or bruises and to his shock and thrill it worked. Lucy was shocked and excited as well she would not have a reminder of what could have happened she was safe here. "Thank you Harry" she said and kissed his cheek, and with that, she was asleep.

When Harry returned down stairs, he was shepherded to the family sitting room where they had been that morning and there he explained hearing a noise and then finding Lucy and her tale of what happened. After hearing the tale, James was shaking with a rage similar to that of what Harry had been feeling at the time. Now he could understand why Harry had been the way he was as all Potter's had the same built in tendencies of their motto they would Defend those who could not defend themselves, Protect those that needed protection and are Loyal to their friends and family until betrayed.

"Well what will we do with her?" Questioned Lilly, she knew immediately she had not phrased her question correctly as two burning pairs of eye focused on her and she had to shrink from their gaze.

"DO with her, DO with her. You will DO nothing with her. She will stay in that room as long as she likes and she will stay here as long as she likes and she may leave or do whatever she likes within reason." Harry said in a voice laced with anger.

"I'm sure that your mum did not mean it that way Harry," James said with a look at Lily that said she better not have meant it that way. Lily just shook her head negative.

"She only meant should we contact anyone about her. My answer to that Harry, before you speak is 'no we will not tell anyone about her until you have become Lord of your houses'. By then you will have the goblins on your side and you will be able to contact the elves with enough influence that you will be able to keep her out of danger of them taking her back to her uncle." Said James as his anger slowly ebbed away as he knew nothing can be done at this time.

"Now lets start your Occlumency training here are three books you must read before we begin." James handed the books to Harry who studied the titles 'Beginners Guide to Occlumency', 'Occlumency for the Advanced: Mindscapes', 'Active Defences of Occlumency' well this would keep him busy for the night.

"The first book gives you guides of how to get to your mind through meditating. You have to be there to be able to view your mind, to be able to shield it. The second one tells you how to enter your mind to organise your memories and create a mindscape that is like an imaginary land within your mind that you control. This will allow you to block out master Legilimens like Dumbles and Voldemort. The last only works if you have a mindscape since it shows you how to create active defences, like animals in your mind to attack anyone who enters. Traps to injure or 'trap' your enemy in your mind where you can then question them or reverse the probe whilst keeping them in your mind to prevent them from blocking you out there are more things but let's just keep it plain just now." By now, it was around 8:30 at night so Harry bade his parents good night and went and got changed in to his pyjamas and then walked in to Lucy's room where he sat in the comfortable chair beside her bed and began to read the books whilst keeping a watchful eye on Lucy. James Turned off the sanctuary protocols and went to bed to think over everything that had happened that day. He knew tomorrow was only going to be the same.

**AN:**

**Hi Guys this was a longer chapter that I typed up at my work because I had nothing better to do. It does not contain much information, But the reason it is long was to introduce a new character to the story I decided it was a good time to do it. Originally I was going to have this chapter just be quick Occlumency then gringotts but thought what the hell show him using his beast speech and Elvin and introduce a new character at the same time. For all those wondering this story will end up as **

**Fleur x Harry x Lucy. That is the paring. Well I hope you enjoyed next chapter will be showing you his Occlumency mindscape and going to gringotts in quite a lot of detail hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4: Occlumency and Gringotts

AN: Languages from now on will always show as:

**{Mind speak}** (used for Beastspeak)

**_*Elvin*_**

**_"Glomerian" _**

_#Gobbledegook#_

~Mermish~

**_!Dwarfian!_**

**_AN: _**

**_Sorry readers it skipped my mind to add this so those who have already read and dont want to read again._**

**(*= Can Be self taught **= Must be taught By master) it has been added at the end of the Vault list now for those new readers so just ignore this.**

* * *

**Occlumency and Gringotts Morning**

Harry heard the door begin to creek open he cracked his eyes open to see if it was Lucy but she was still lying sleeping on the bed a small smile on her face making him wonder why anyone would want to mar that beautiful face with a frown. She looked so peaceful, Harry had fallen asleep just before finishing reading his last book during his sleep he had went over everything he had learned coming up with ideas of what to do to protect his mind. But right now he had to think of a way to make sure who ever was at the door could not get to Lucy he knew the wards were up so it could only be one of the elves or his parents but he wasn't taking any chances. He stood and grabbed the heaviest book in the pile and snuck behind the door Just as it opened enough to allow a head to enter. As the head came around the door, Harry tensed and got ready to swing until he recognised the head as that of his dad.

"Yes, dad how can I help you" he said, making his Dad jump a foot in the ait smacking his head against the door post as he tried to retract it and close the door at the same time. Harry just looked on with an amused smile at his scowling father.

"What in blazes are you doing there?" he asked.

"**_I_** have been here since last night in case she had any nightmares or someone got passed the wards, I was reading my books and fell asleep. Why are **_You_** here?" questioned Harry.

"I am here because my son was not in his bed when I went to wake him this morning." Said James with a smug smile on his face, "and to tell him his two uncles are here. Sirius is going to help me with your Occlumency he will come over twice a week." At the mention of his two uncles Harry pushed his father out the room closed the door, ran to the end of the stairs and jumped down them two at a time the last jump into his dogfathers shocked arms.

"So I hear you are all grown up now Pup" said Sirius "Well that won't stop us pranking you I just hope you learn how to prank quite quickly to defend yourself" he winked and put Harry on the ground.

"I also heard you have a girlfri..Mmph" Sirius finished with a groan as Harry punched him in the balls.

"OK. Not ready for jokes about that yet. Got it." He gasped with a thumb up. Harry then walked over to Remus and gave him a hug of his own.

"Well give me a minute and then we can have breakfast then I want to start to build my shields as I think I have already found my mind" with that said Harry went up to Lucy's room to wake her.

He entered to find her still in bed but on her back with a hand above her head he smiled at how peaceful she looked and went over to waken her up. Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a shouggle and spoke, *_Luciferum wake up Lucy it is time for breakfast* _he said moving her hair out of her eyes as she started to open them. As she woke, Lucy wondered where she was. She knew she was not still with her uncle as her hands were not bound and she felt no pain in her wrists. With that thought the night before came back to her; how she was beginning to lose hope when the boy 'Harry' came to her and helped to soothe her and listened to her story and gave her a safe place to sleep and stayed with her. That was when she realised someone was shaking her shoulders and began to panic her eyes opening wide but she immediately calmed when she saw it was Harry

_*Good Morning, Lord Harry.* _She said with a slight reddening of her cheeks.

*Please Lucy, you do not have to call me Lord for one it makes me feel old and I AM only one year old. Besides there are no titles except nicknames among friends Lucy.* Replied Harry with a smile.

With that he held out his hand for her to take, once he helped her stand he loosened his grip but hers only tightened so he smiled warmly and led Lucy downstairs for breakfast.

Upon arriving all conversation stilled as Harry led Lucy to her seat and asked what she would like to eat and drink, and listed all that was available. During their elven conversation, Sirius and Remus' mouths dropped open in shock.

"Hey Pup, When did you learn to speak whatever language you were just speaking?" asked Sirius.

"It's not the only language I learned and I learned it when I became one going on twenty-five" he replied and went back to finding out what Lucy wanted to eat.

*I will have whatever you are having Lo..Harry.* Said Lucy with a shy smile.

"Ok then Mindy" Pop.

"Has Harry sir decided what he wants for his breakfast?"

"Yes MindyCould Lucy and I have some milk and some pancakes please?" Harry asked.

With a pop Mindy was gone only to return with two plates of pancakes and two glasses of milk bowed and then popped away again.

*So Lucy, today I am going to learn Occlumency so I won't be very fun today but you are welcome to explore the grounds or house or you can stay with me in the library and read some books if you can read English?* asked Harry.

*I would like to stay with you Harry, If that is ok with you, I can read some English but maybe I can learn while you learn* she said after she finished her mouthful.

"Lucy will be coming to the library to read whilst I do my Occlumency so let's go" said harry standing up and offering Lucy his hand.

* * *

**The Library**

"Ok Harry takes a seat and we can start." James said. James and Sirius were going to be testing Harry's shields as they both had very different methods of legitimency having been taught by differently allied families i.e. Light and Dark.

"To begin think back to your books and close your eyes. Think about how they explained finding your mind drifting in the darkness behind your eyes and then think of a physical representation of your mind." Harry closed his eyes and drifted into his mind. He had read all the books and he thought that instead of working up to it he would create a mindscape from the start. So he imagined himself standing in the middle of a small town. In the town there were many things for example; he imagined there being the normal houses but also a library, sweetshop, and a nuclear power plant he had an idea that he needed to work on but he wanted to get the basic layout down so he could build his shields. Once he had the layout down he decided that he had to sort his memories before he sealed them in to he began looking through his memories sorting them in to categories such as; Family, Books, Spells (he would narrow it down when he had more knowledge), Languages, Noble families, Merlin encounter, Animagus research. He knew this was just the basics but he only had a year worth of memories to categorise, which was an advantage of starting so young. Once done he turned all his spell knowledge, Languages, Noble families, Merlin encounter, Animagus research memories into books. He stored these in the library with other books filled with fairy tales, songs and poems he had heard along with useless thoughts, like what he had for dinner or what he wants for dinner. His memories involving his family were all happy so they were turned into sweets this is where he would keep all his happy memories when he was feeling down. When he was finished sorting his memories, which felt like it had taken him days to do, he had a look at his town. He was in his mind so he reasoned that he could do what he wanted. He began to float up to get a birds eye view of the town, it was just your average town with a small town square with the shops all gathered in one area with a fountain in the centre that sported his family crest. Down the street he could just see in the distance on opposite sides of the square were the Library that looked very like the American congressional library and the nuclear power plant that looked like every other power plant although it was not spewing out smoke from the chimneys, as it was not doing anything yet. Once he was happy with how the town looked he decided it was time for the shields so he thought of everything he had read about or heard about that he could use to shield his city. Since he believed that his only limits were the limits that he placed on his imagination he combined all that he knew was good he combined trinium a super strong metal 100 times stronger and lighter than steel with mythril and formed a sphere around his city that went underground so that if anyone tried to dig they would fail. He made sure that it was see through from the inside only to the outside it was a mix of silvery grey and blue swirls that made it look like there were small gaps, but really it was polished flat and it was a continuous piece of metal with no separate sheets. He also imagined just outside of the sphere by about a foot a ward that monitored when someone passed through it and charged the dome with a small charge that would zap someone who touched the sphere as a warning this was made possible by the magical conductive properties of mythril. He decided he may have need to keep people in his mind to let him find out who it was and why they were trying to get in to his mind. He made it so that if they were trying to enter for more than one minute thirty seconds they would be transported into a cell that trapped their conscience till Harry released them. The reason the time was so specific was that it allowed the power to build up in the sphere from the attacker's magic so as to attune the cell so that the cell did not allow that type of magic to work. Once he was happy he decided he would need to research, other things he could do that were more advanced but he had no idea how long it had been and he was beginning to feel hungry. Therefore, he decided to retreat from his mind to research the reason for the power station and find other defences.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

The past three weeks had gone by in a whirlwind of work Harry and Lucy spent all their time together except sleeping and bathing although James had a suspicion that Harry would go in to Lucy's room at night when everyone else was sleeping and watch over her whilst she slept. During the three weeks harry had mastered Occlumency enough to hold his dad and Sirius off for 20 minutes but had been unable to trap them in his cell. He was still trying to improve whilst harry learned Occlumency Lilly and James tried to help Lucy learn proper English what ever one was at home would teach and the other would go to work . Sirius and James had also brought Harry up to speed on Pureblood traditions and etecit so he was now able to act like the proper Pureblood he was. Sirius had also secretly been brewing the animagus potion that would allow Harry to see his forms. However, that would have to wait as today was the day that Harry visited the bank to gain his vaults titles and age his body.

"So Harry, How are you feeling? Are you nervous?" questioned Lily.

"Well I wasn't until you just said that" He replied to the giggling of Lucy who was attached to his arm as always. Lucy had relaxed a little around Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. She still would not go anywhere unless Harry was with her she seemed to feel safer when she was with Harry she had told Harry this and he had told her that he would never let anything happen to her, which had earned him a peck on the cheek and a cuddle from her.

"Now you remember what to do Harry?" James asked.

"Yes we walk in the bank and wait in line, walk up to the cashier desk when its our turn and ask for a meeting with the Potter family manager."

"Good. Let's go then grab my hand, Lucy grab Lily's" with that they apparated away from Potter manor to the apparation point outside of gringotts.

* * *

**Outside of Gringotts**

The group arrived outside of gringotts with a 'Crack' signalling their complete apparation. Lucy grabbed Harry's hand again and they began their short trek up the steps outside gringotts. As they passed the guards at the door, they began to bow until they noticed something. By this time, Harry and company had already passed the doors being midweek gringotts was quite deserted with only on or two other people there to pick up some money for shopping so what happened next did not draw too much unwanted attention. As Harry passed the doors and entered the lobby, he sensed something was not right he felt a hostile presence approaching from each side just as he heard a shout.

"HALT!" the goblins shouted as a group came running from a side door of the bank fully armed to back up the door guards one of the goblins began to approach Lucy with his spear raised at her throat height until Harry stepped in front of her and spoke with a commanding voice with restrained anger.

**_"KDUB!" _**He Yelled in Glomerian. _"__**OUU 'OMM P' KDOMM UT UD UDDUG UN DRN'UD' S' UN**__**SO KU'KDK**_**"** To everyone else he made no sense but to the goblin he said.

" STOP! YOU WILL BE STILL AND NOT ATTACK OR THREATEN ME OR MY GUESTS."

When he finished speaking every goblin in hearing range, which was quite far considering he shouted dropped what they were doing, the guards dropping their weapons as if burned their mouths hanging open until they regained their senses and quickly crossed their right arm with fist clenched to their left shoulder and gave a quick but slight bow and apology. During all of this, James looked on with amusement and Lily looked on with fear and shock.

"Hello could you please direct me to the inheritance office I would like to have an inheritance test performed, become emancipated and visit my vaults if that is not too much to ask" Harry asked the goblin who had raised his spear.

**_"Yes MLord If you will just follow me"_**With that all the other goblins went back to what they were doing although they were occasionally sneaking glances to Harry and his group until they were out of sight. They walked for about five minutes through the halls of gringotts until they reached a large old looking oak door with the nameplate reading 'Sharptooth - Inheritance Manager' the goblin that led them there knocked, and went in alone.

* * *

**Inside Inheritance office**

Harry could hear through the door that they were speaking Gobbledegook.

#Sharptooth, Their is someone here to see you that I think you should see.#

#Go away Stoneslay, Can't you see I'm Busy make them make an appointment and come back.#

#I do not think I can do that Sharptooth. He speaks the Ancient Language.#

_#WHAT!#_ Exclaimed Sharptooth as he stood up knocking his chair to the floor as he did so.

#That's not the worst of it.#

#What could be worse than me not immediately taking a meeting from an ancient speaker?# moaned Sharptooth.

#Well we drewourweaponsonamemberofhisparty# rushed out Stoneslay.

_#What is it Stoneslay speak clearly#_ Sharptooth said with dawning horror in his tone.

Stoneslay took a deep breath and spoke again.

_#We drew our weapons on a member of his party.#_ Stoneslay said with a wince. If goblins skin complexion could change then Sharptooth would be a pale as a ghost.

#Let them in and go to king Ragnock and tell him what has happened he will want to deal with this situation personally if this person has descended from who I think they must.#

With that, Stoneslay opened the office door and spoke,

#Sharptooth will see you now.#

_#Thank you Stoneslay.#_ said Harry with a slight bow of his head in respect which lessened Stoneslay's fear that he had insulted Harry and he was going to lose his head. Stoneslay bowed back and Harry and his group entered Sharptooth office.

"Hello, I am Sharptooth the Inheritance manager how may I be of assistance today Lord Potter?"

"Oh, It is not my business we are here for today Master Sharptooth, But my son Harry's"

"Hello Master Sharptooth, I am here today to perform an inheritance ritual, become emancipated and visit my vaults." Harry said with a bow of his head.

"Of course MLord if you just give me a second I can get the materials that we will need."

"Please Master Sharptooth just call me Harry." Harry said with a smile.

"Of course Harry, You may call me Sharptooth."Sharptooth returned with his own smile as he walked over to an ornate cabinet in the corner of the room that Harry had not noticed until now. From the cabinet he withdrew an ornate silver bowl with runes etches around the edge and a large rune in the centre of the bowl. He brought it over and placed it on the desk along with an athame.

"Now Harry if you could draw some blood with the athame and drop five drops on the rune in the centre of the bowl then we just have to wait." Sharptooth said in English for the benefit of Harry's parents and Lucy. Harry lifted the athame, then sliced his index finger drawing blood, and dropped five drops in the bowl as instructed. They waited a few seconds and then the bowl began to glow gold Sharptooth then pulled out a piece of parchment from his drawer and poured the blood from the bowl on to the parchment.

"This parchment is charmed by goblins to show what families you are the Heir/Lord of as well as any special abilities you have." As he was, talking lines were beginning to form words on the parchment. When the words had finished forming. Sharptooth gasped, passed the parchment to Harry and scurried off to somewhere unknown as Harry read over the parchment.

**Lord Harry James Potter Peverell Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Emrys.**

**Talents:**

**- Multi-Animagus**

**- Mage Sight**

**- Beast speak**

**- Natural Occlumens**

**- Natural Legilimens**

**- Blood Magus**

**- Rune Master (Potential)***

**- Ward Master (Potential)***

**- Goblin Mage (If Trained)****

**- Elvin Mage (If Trained)****

**Magical Core Power:**

**Current- 539**

**Fully matured core - 5439**

**Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble founding Families of:**

**- Emrys**

**- Gryffindor**

**- Ravenclaw**

**- Hufflepuff**

**Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding Family of:**

**- Potter**

**Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Family of:**

**- Peverell**

**Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Family of:**

**- Black**

**Vaults:**

**Emrys Family Vault 1**

**(Highest security no access to any but Head of House and their magically bonded)**

**- Value - Unknown**

**- Contents - Unknown**

**- Founding Family Seat on British Wizengamont**

**Properties and Shares:**

**- 10% Gringotts**

**- Avalon**

**- EmrysMansion (Now Potter manor 50% actiive)**

**- 13% Nimbus broom Company**

**- 60% Magical menageries (2 eggs from each new species transferred to vault yearly)**

**- 23% Knockturn alley**

**- 19% Diagon Alley**

**Gryffindor Family Vault 2**

**- Galleons - 3,730,620,342**

**- Family Grimoire **

**- Founding Family Seat on British Wizengamont**

**Properties and share:**

**- Gryffin's nest - Cabin in the Mountains (un-plottable family ring port key say location)**

**- 25% Hogwarts**

**- No Shares**

**- Collection of precious gems and metals**

**- Heirlooms**

**- Total Value - 4,730,702,840**

**Hufflepuff Family Vault 3**

**- Galleons - 2,135,248,491**

**- Family Grimoire**

**- Founding Family Seat on British Wizengamont **

**- Hereditary Family Seat on French Wizengamont**

**Properties and shares:**

**- Badgers Burrow - Under ground Home (un-plottable family ring port key say location)**

**- Château - French Rivera **

**- 25% Hogwarts**

**- 34% Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions**

**- 12% Florence Alley (France)**

**- Collection of precious gems and metals**

**- Heirlooms**

**- Total Value - 3,253,426,347**

**Ravenclaw Family Vault 4**

**- Galleons - 2,984,245,658**

**- Family Grimoire **

**- Founding Family Seat on British Wizengamont**

**Properties and shares:**

**-Eagles Nest - Tree house in unknown forest (un-plottable family ring port key say location)**

**- 25% Hogwarts**

**- Every book ever written (New Books automatically sent on publication)**

**- 33% Flourish and Blotts**

**- Collection of precious gems**

**- Heirlooms**

**- Total Value - 4,437,524,128**

**Peverell Family Vault 5**

**- Galleons - 4,584,754,248**

**- Family Grimoire**

**Properties and shares:**

**- 20% Borgin and Burkes**

**- 15% Knockturn Alley**

**- Heirlooms**

**- Total Value - 5,636,542,002**

**Potter Family Vault 6 (Limited to Heir Allowance)**

**- Galleons - 7,257,561,247**

**- Family Grimoire**

**- Founding Family Seat on British Wizengamont **

**Properties and Shares:**

**- Potter Manor (un-plottable family ring port key say location)**

**- 33.3% Marauder's Hide-out (Flat in London)**

**- Lily's Pad (Cottage in Scottish Highland)**

**- Potter Cottage (Godrics Hollow)**

**- 25% Firebolt brooms LTD**

**- 17% Pride of Portree (Quidditch team) **

**- Collection of precious gems and Jewellery**

**- Heirlooms**

**- Total Value - 10,432,124,357**

**Active Donations To Charities:**

**- 10,000 galleons to St Mungos Quarterly**

**- 25,000 galleons to Potter foundation (gives free schooling to 2 muggle-born students each year for full 7 years study and supplies)**

**- 10,000 galleons directly to Auror department yearly.**

**Black Family Vault 23 (Limited to Heir Allowance)**

**- Galleons - 5,484,586,421**

**- Family Grimoire**

**- Family Seat on British Wizengamont**

**Properties and Shares:**

**- Black Manor - London (Number 12 Grimmauld Place)**

**- Black Château - Paris**

**- 10% Borgin and Burkes**

**- 28% Moste potente Potions**

**- Collection of precious gems and Jewellery**

**- Heirlooms**

**- Total Value - 6,648,529,273**

**Total Known Assets Worth - 35,138,848,947 Galleons**

**(*= Can Be self taught **= Must be taught By master)**

By the time, they had finished reading through Harry's new assets there was not a closed mouth in the room. Just as Harry was about to speak Sharptooth entered with a Regal looking goblin who was walking with a cane.

"Everyone this is King Ragnock Head of the Goblin Nation" Said Sharptooth.

#Hello Lord Ragnock it is an honour to meet you in person#

#As it is you Lord Emrys Please call me Ragnock# Ragnock replied to Harry with a grin.

#Only if you return the favour and call me Harry#

#I will do that# he said with a nod.

"So, I presume you have all read that sheet of parchment." Said Ragnock as he took a seat and placed a box on the table. After receiving nods from everyone, he continued.

" In this box are your Lord Rings Harry, When you put them on if you are accepted by them you will get knowledge on every living member of that family for example what they look like and if they are well. You will also get knowledge of what your duties are as the head of that family be it attend a formal ball, Wizengamont meeting or a celebration for someone in your family. You will lastly receive knowledge of where your properties are and how to access them and where the ward stone is located. Each family ring is a port key that only you can use and will take you through any wards placed by someone in your family. When you put them on you will immediately become emancipated since your parents are here to approve of this and when you put the rings on they will vanish only appearing when you want them to. I think that is all I have to say for now so if you will put the rings on we can move on to the last order of business before we visit your vaults." When Harry placed the Rings on he was told which went where; The Emrys ring went on his right middle finger. It Was a Platinum band with a dragon curling around an Sapphire for the face with the house motto of 'Fides et Sauvis'(Faith and Sweet) on the inside of the band

When he put it on he was surrounded by a golden glow and knowledge of Avalon's location flooded in to his mind along with how to unlock Potter manor to EmrysCastle. Gryffindor's ring went on his right ring finger. It was a gold band with a griffin holding a Ruby in its claws for the face with it's house motto of 'fortitudinem, iustitiam, et fidem' Bravery, Loyalty and Justice. On the inside of the band. When he put it on he was surrounded by a Red glow and knowledge of Griffins nest's location. Ravenclaws ring went on the right index finger it was white gold with a raven with its wings spread and an amethyst in it's talons for the face with its motto of 'Scientia sit Potentia' Knowledge is power on the inside of the band. When he placed it on a purple glow surrounded him and he learned the location of ravens nest. Hufflepuff ring went on his left ring finger with a badger crawling over a yellow Beryl for the face with its motto of 'Communitate valemus' Together we are strong on the inside of the band a yellow glow surrounded him and he gained the location of badgers burrow and the château. The next to be put on was the Peverell ring it was put on the left little finger (Pinkie) it was silver with a pyrope garnet triangular stone with no motto on the band. He next put on the black heir ring it went on the left index finger it was gold with an Orobus with an emerald in the centre. As he was about to put the Potter heir ring James stepped forward and stopped him.

"Wait Harry, You should have this one just now as well since I won't really be doing anything official that I can't do without the ring," He said as he removed the Potter Lord Ring.

"This ring was made by a collaboration of the 3 great magical species for the Potter family the metal it is made of is Mythril so it conducts magic well that was mined by the dwarfs it was crafted delicately by the elf's so the phoenix on the face looks real. The ruby's in the eyes and the diamond in its talons are from the goblins by wearing this ring your aura gets the addition that shows these races that you are a friend and it will size to fit your finger just like the other rings. It goes on your left middle finger" it also had the Potter family motto on the inside of the band when he put it on he was surrounded by a white glow and he gained the location of the Potter Properties.

"Now before we go to the Vaults, one of your talents says Goblin Mage. We would not normally do this but you own 10% of our bank the only non-goblin to own any of our bank as long as you follow the last Emrys' beliefs we are happy for you to keep it and we will treat you as we treated him. If Potter sanctuary is open again then we will be even happier to help teach you to become a goblin mage since if the prophesy is true you will restore balance and unite all the races as it once was. So would you like to learn?" Ragnock asked Harry.

**_"I would be Honoured to receive such a gift Lord Ragnock"_**Harry said in Glomerian to emphasise how much he appreciated this gift.

"Good let us Visit your Vaults then." With that Ragnock lead, them back to the lobby and through the door to the tracks this would be the first time in 200 years that the king of the goblin nation had lead a customer to his vault but it would not be the last.

**AN: **

**Sorry the update took so long, But I was stuck on what stocks Harry would own that would be beneficial later in the story. I think I will still need him to buy some others later to help but oh well. This was the first point I could find to end the chapter so hope you enjoy I will try to get the vault visit chapter up soon. Oh and sorry for the repetitiveness of the rings description just had to describe them all and that was the way I chose to do it.**

**Additional: **

**Just got this review from a guest so couldn't reply directly:**

**':I have to object to some of the ownerships, specifically that you have Harry  
owning significant parts of small family run business (ie Borgin and Burkes).  
Generally these would likely be both new ventures (not something old long dead  
vaults would own), and mainly private ventures (not traded on some sort of  
stock market... if the magical world even has a stock market). With the  
exception of certain things (ie hogwarts where the founders probably do own  
it, well the castle at least) I think you would be better off dropping the  
'stocks' and just get the same result through money. Paying people large sums  
can make large differences after all. Or donating them to 'charity' and  
campaign funds.'**

**First small businesses need to get their start up money somewhere, so it would be reasonable to assube a very old family who was around when they started would have a small share. Plus for a place like flourish and blotts having the Ravenclaw name assosiated would raise business. And in the caser of hogwarts the percent is not a share but the percent they own the Title of that section said 'PROPERTIES and shares'.**

**Just hought i had to explain that incase any others didn't understand the logic. Plus Harry would never stoop to Lucius Malfoys Leval and Bribe someone.**


	5. Chapter 5: Vaults and beginning training

**AN:**

**[Mind speak] (used for Beastspeak)**

*******_Elvin*_**

**_"Glomerian"_**

_#Gobbledegook#_

~Mermish~

**_!Dwarfian!_**

Vaults and Beginning Training Under Gringotts

When they stepped on to the cart that would lead us to the vaults, Harry thought he would have some fun,

#Ragnock, How fast can the cart's go?# he asked with a innocent face expertly covering his grin.

#Oh..# Ragnock replied smugly, #That depends on how much we like the customer customers that annoy us it goes break neck. For pleasant customers we tend to keep it fast but gentle which would you like?#

#I would like to see just how fast this cart can go# said Harry his grin slipping out of his control.

"Ok everyone please sit back" said Ragnock as a bar appeared out of nowhere to hold them in their seats with a similar one appearing at Ragnock's single seat. James and Lily who had been in the carts before paled and asked a simple but terrifying question.

"Why are their bars? They weren't here last time." Asked Lily fearfully,

"Well, your son very kindly offered to test how fast the carts can go so I had thought we best be safe I can take them away if you like." Ragnock asked in mock concern seeing a grinning Harry in the corner of his eye.

"NO! I mean no thank you the bars will be fine" screamed a pale Lily as she grabbed James hand and gripped it tightly.

"Well here we go" and with that the cart shot forward, pushing the occupants deeper into their seats with the air pushing against them their lips being parted comically by the wind rushing against them pushing them open revealing their teeth. But all this was could be ignored what couldn't be ignored was a whooping Harry who had his right hand raised in the air while laughing hysterically even though his left arm was loosing circulation from the scared Lucy's grip. When the cart eventually stopped, every one exited the cart with James looking green and falling to his knees kissing the ground with a pale white Lily glaring at a laughing Harry as he helped Lucy stand out the cart. When Harry finally stopped laughing and looked around he saw that they were at the end of the track but there was still a wide expanse of tunnel in front of him.

"So where do we go from her Ragnock?"

"Its at the end of this tunnel but stay close or one of the defences protecting the 5 vaults in this area will activate."

"What defences actually protect these vaults compared to the others Ragnock?" Harry asked curious as to what special care these vaults received since he owned most of them.

"Well there are actually a few additions by Merlin himself that even we goblins don't know. This was his floor; he helped us to start the bank and kept our women and safe during in civil wars. So we gave him 10% ownership of the bank and this floor. That is what you now own so you should know you can add protections and vaults to this floor when you are more advanced in magic and feel you want to. But back to your question along with the protections on the other vaults and Merlin's protections, there is also a dragon a sphinx and a chimera on this floor that belong to Merlin and are blood bound to his family so they will obey you since you are of his blood." The knowledge that there were three very dangerous animals down here made Lily pull James closer and Lucy move closer to Harry. Just as Harry was about to say he saw a vault they heard an enormous roar reverberate through the tunnel ad a pitch black dragon with two curved horns on its head and claws on its wings landed in front of them and Ragnock told them not to move. Harry thought he would try his luck and try to talk to it.

**{Hello, I am Harry Descendent of your last friend for whom you protect these vaults what should I call you my friend?} **Harry asked as he stepped forward and bowed. The dragon considered him for a terrifying minute and then bowed back and gave his reply.

{I am called Shadow wing. I am honoured to once again meet one of my old friends descendents it has been many years since any have ventured here.} The dragon said with a mournful tone.

{Well Shadow wing that will not be the case any longer, I will be visiting my vaults regularly so I will make sure that I take some time to talk to you and the others. Where are the others? Can I meet them?} Harry replied.

{Yes. you can meet them if you follow me we will go and see them. The will be happy to have someone other than each other to talk to again.} The walked for about ten more minutes when they finally came across the two talking to each other, arguing who had to take over watch for shadow wing next.

{I say it is your turn Silvia. I did it last week my butts still numb from sitting on the cold ground at the tunnels entrance.} The chimera said with a glare at the sphinx that Harry assumed must be Silvia.

{That is not true it was two weeks ago Charles. I on the other hand did it last week and I have not spoken to Shadow in ages it is my turn.} Before they could continue Shadow Stepped between the two.

{When you two are quite finished, we can…}

{SHADOW! What are you doing away from the entrance we have not left that entrance unprotected in the last five century. What if someone tries to get in to the vaults?} Silvia asked, While Charles just stood there shocked he had never known the dragon to leave his post early. He was the only one who could be relied on to never miss his time on guard and never complain.

{Well if you had let me finish} Shadow said with a scowl, {I was going to say we can get everyone introduced to the vaults new owner}

{HA, New owner I will not allow it some greedy wanna be trying to claim the name of our great friend. NOP…E, Not happening I wont allow Lord Emrys name to be besmirched by some political do da trying to make a name for himself using the respected Emrys name. It's not happening they will have to get through me to entre the vault." Charles said with a murderous look on his face, while Silvia Just nodded along. They had sworn to protect these vaults for Merlin after he saved them and allowed them to live with him for a century. When they found out about his vaults, they had been only too happy to offer to protect them as payment. After much protesting by Merlin saying, they did not need to repay him he finally gave in and allowed them to stay down here to protect his most treasured belongings.

{Ah But my friends he is not any of those things he is the one that Lord Emrys spoke of he is able to speak to us and has shown his worth by being respectful to me and he even bowed and asked my name. If he were any of those things, he would have just asked for me removed by the goblins. He is even here with an elf and the goblin king that shows he is accepting of the other races} Shadow said with a little pride in his voice.

**{I would like to speak for and defend my being myself if I could Shadow Wing} **Harry said stepping around the dragon so he was in front of the two majestic animals. He bowed to them both and spoke.

{I am Harry and I apologise if you think I offend the noble name of Emrys, But I do not mean to take from the name in anyway. In fact I mean to restore it I have already ensure sanctuary is re opened and when I return I will reopen the entirety of Emrys Manor and begin to take in injured beings of any race to be treated as it once was. I will be visiting the vaults regularly so I will inform you of everything I am doing and you can judge for yourself if I am up holding Merlin's name if you think I disgrace it in any way I will willingly allow you to strike me down.} Harry said this all with his head bowed so he had no way of knowing that all three creatures were looking at him with shock and respect on their faces. Silvia stepped forward when he was finished and spoke, breaking the silence left after his speech.

{Rise youngling, My friend Charles and myself were hasty in judging you, but you must understand we have had many people try to claim this vault to benefit their selves most turn back when they see one of us at the entrance but the few who get passed do not make it to the vault. Over the years we lost hope that you would come it has been so long since Merlin told us you would come we apologise and would be happy to call you friend as long as you stick to your beliefs.} Silvia said all this with a smile, and stepped to the side to allow Charles a clear view as he began to speak.

{As Silvia has just said I was hasty and I apologise what you have just said has gave me hope that my old friends name will return to its proper place of respect in the united world as it used to and I too will happily call you friend for a price of course} Charles said with a cheeky grin.

{The price to be called friend is great you may not be able to fulfil my requirements to be place in the same category as Merlin.} Charles warned in a mournful tone, as Silvia and Shadow began to protest. Charles began to speak again this time in a serious tone.

**{To be named friend you must…..} **Harry leaned forward to make sure he did not miss this important piece of information it could mean the difference between life and death.

**{You must bring me a big Juicy steak each time you visit. Merlin always brought the nicest steaks for me.} **Charles said with a face-splitting grin as Silvia and Shadow banged their heads against the tunnel wall. Harry on the other hand released the breath he had been holding with a chuckle that turned in to full-blown laughter. Ragnock who was gifted Beastspeak by Merlin so he could talk to his guards if he ever needed to come down here had been quietly explaining what they were saying let out his own breath with a chuckle as James did the same but James' Laughter just got worse till he was on the floor struggling to breath.

"I wonder if we could get him in the Marauders. That has to be one of the best pranks I have ever heard." James gasped out. Lily and Lucy just shook their heads although they were both still pale white at the thought of Harry being killed.

{You have a deal Charles, I would have done that anyway but I think I need to make this place a bit more comfortable for you all if you will all be staying here it would be better if you had a more comfortable place to stay next time I visit I will bring some supplies. Now I really need to visit my vaults as it is getting quite late and we have other places to visit. It was nice meeting you all.}

**{You too Harry I look forward to seeing you again with my steak} **Charles said with a wink as the others said bye and went back to their places.

"Well let's get moving," Ragnock, said as he began to lead the rest of the way to the end of the tunnel.

When they reached the last or first door depending on how you wanted to refer to it. They stopped it was a metallic looking door with the Emrys Family crest in the centre.

"Now Harry this door was charmed by Merlin himself there is no key only the Lord Emrys and those bonded to him may enter if any other try they are turned to ash. To enter you simply walk through the door it will allow you to pass if you are who you say you are, so you have nothing to worry about."

Harry nodded and stepped forward and placed his hand on the door when it just passed straight through he smiled and stepped over the entrance.

Emrys Vault

When Harry stepped over the entrance, he felt very strong magic wash over him that he assumed was the wards on the door. When the vaults contents came in to view Harry had to stop and gawp at what he was seeing he stood in what looked like the entry way of a manor with doors on each side and one in front of him, each labelled with what he assumed must be the contents. To the right the doors read as follows;

- Armoury

- Books

- Scrolls

- Potions

On the left they read;

- Robes

- Furniture

- Magical Components

- Galleons and paperwork

The door in front of him was strange it had no label but looked to be made of gold. He decided to investigate that door first when he touched the door he jumped back as Merlin appeared in front of him.

"Hello Harry, I am not actually here I recorded this memory and set it to activate when you touched this door if you are anything like me your curiosity will have gotten the better of you and you will have come to this door first if you have good if not, oh well. Through this door you will find two things first you will find my stone that I will have told you about when I told you about the prophesy but I will remind you. Inside is a true philosopher's stone that completely stops aging unlike Flamels stone that merely turns one year in to ten making it seem that they are not aging. With this stone, you can turn any base element in to its most complex form for example; instead of just lead to gold, it will turn coal to diamond and things like that. Now what you must do when you entre this room is put a drop of blood on the stone that will put you in your prime condition you core will be in its prime and so will your body now don't be fooled you will still need to train to keep yourself in this condition. You will only need to do this once, the stone will be bound to you, and only you will be able to use it. You can make anyone you bond to you immortal by making them put a drop of blood on the stone it will make them immortal but will not do anything else for any but you. When you bond the stone and get in to prime condition, you will gain another ability. You will be able to change your age forward and back to not arise suspicions as to how you aged about 23 years in a few hours. The last things I need to remind you of are: one you must make your own staff that shrinks to wand size and not buy one you will have too much power for any generic wand made. You will need multiple cores and probably woods too. In the armoury, you will find my staff's choose whichever suits you best for now, I have left my crafting research with my staff's so that you can find it easily. This will probably be one of the first things you want to do, but do not rush it take your time it is an extension of your being that you are making. Finally, in this room is a collection of magical animal eggs, in on or two of them you will find your familiars these animals will bond with you and live as long as you do. They will protect you to the best of their abilities and will be your continual companion that will always be there for you no matter what. Use the stone first as it will make your magic easier to read for the familiars in their eggs. Well that is me done I recommend that when you raid the vault of its books and scrolls that you start on the bookcase closest to the door and work right to left from the bottom to the top as they are sorted in order of complexity easiest or introductions at least at the bottom advanced stuff at the top. Goodbye Harry and good luck I believe you can be greater than even I was." With that, Merlin was gone. Harry just stood there for a few minutes before snapping back to reality and walking through the door. Only to again, stop in shock he was in a circular room with a raised platform with a pedestal and stone in the centre. The walls lined with many, many different eggs some large some small, all of them different colours he stepped up to the pedestal and an athame appeared in his hand. Getting the meaning, he sliced the tip of his finger and the athame vanished leaving a drop of blood on the tip of his left index finger, He tilted the finger and allowed the blood to fall off on to the stone. To Harry the blood fell in slow motion until it hit the stone and a platinum coloured beam of energy shot from the stone into Harry making him gasp and collapse to his knees clutching a hand to his chest whilst the other kept him from falling completely. After a few seconds, there was a final burst of pain this time he felt it was his magic building and building wanting to be released and he could not stop it, he screamed as a massive golden aura exploded from him along with a shock wave that shook all of Diagon alley. With that, done darkness claimed him.

Outside of the Emrys vault a few Minutes Previous.

"How long do you think it will take him in there?" James asked no one in particular but Ragnock answered.

"I do not know no one has ever seen inside of that vault except those who Merlin got to help him to move his belongings in to it when it was created."

"Well we will just need to wait we know he has two things to do at least. I think it will probably take around half an hour to an hour so we might as well get comfortable." Lily said whilst looking for somewhere to sit she found a flat rock sticking out from the wall and had only just sat down then the entire tunnel shook violently.

"I didn't do anything!" Lily rushed out as he leapt to her feet. James would have chuckled at the situation if not for the fact he had just noticed a golden light beginning to emanate from the vault door to encompass the tunnel before retreating, back in to the vault door out of sight.

"What the bloody hell was that?" James asked in part awe, part fear.

"I have an idea but if I am correct then I am thankful that I am on Harry's side" Ragnock said Eyes wide at what he had saw.

Back inside Emrys Vault.

Harry began to stir. As he came around he took account of what had just happened, then he checked he was all in one piece. That was when he realised his body was not what it was it felt big and clumsy. He stood up and looked down at him self only to see he was completely toned with a six-pack but with the body of a swimmer or runner not a body builder, oh he was strong and muscular but not overly so just enough that it made him look intimidating. He remembered what Merlin said and imagined himself a lot older and saw his hair grow and turn grey as he grew a long grey beard, he chuckled when he saw that but then imagined himself the age he was when he entree and he returned to that. He played around with that for a while before sticking to his normal age and looking around at the eggs trying to decide how he was supposed to interact with them all. That was until he saw that two of the eggs were glowing with a golden light one was the size of an eagle's egg but was blue with white lines on it. The other was about as big as his head a pure white, he went over to that one first as it was on a lower shelf and closer. When he touched the egg it cracked and began to heat up in, his had until it shattered and turned in to what felt like snow and out rolled a pure white lion cub. It was a Snow Lion he realised, He remembered reading about it when he was looking up all the different types of magical animals that had ever visited the potters wood he could not remember much about them only that they were rare and hardly ever seen anymore. He looked down at the small cub curled up in his arms and couldn't help but smile as it opened its jaws and yawned but snuggled deeper into Harry's chest. Harry chuckled and walked over to the stairs/ladder and climbed to where the other egg was when he touched it he felt the hairs on the back of his neck and on top of his head stick up as if he had just been shocked but no pain came just a comfortable tingling in his hand. There was a flash of light then in his hand rested a baby chick. When he looked closer, his mouth dropped in shock it was a lightning phoenix. It was light blue with a white stripe on each wing. Now he had a lion cub in one arm asleep and a phoenix chick asleep in his palm so he struggled down the steps and back out to the main room. Next, he went in to the room labelled robes it was quite a small room, still large for just clothes. It was about 14ft x 14ft square and had racks of all different robes. He grew a few years in age but then decided to have some fun with those outside and aged to look like Merlin and dressed in expensive acromantula silk black robes with expanded pockets. He put his familiars in a pocket each the chick in his breast pocket. He then lifted a few more including the Emrys house Wizengamont robe in case he was in need of it sooner than expected. Next, he went to the armoury to find a staff that fit him. When he entered the vault, he was so used to being shocked that he just stared around the room taking in every detail of what he was seeing. The room was large and square. On one half of the room was Staffs resting on the walls and Full body suits of armour of all kinds. On the other side, there were swords, daggers, Spears and shields. He went over to the staffs and saw that they were all labelled telling him what wood they were and what core materials they contained, along with how to shrink them down to wands. He remembered that Merlin said whichever felt best to him was the one he should take until he could make his own. So with that thought he began to pick up one staff after the other and see what happened. The first few did nothing they just felt like long heavy sticks in his hand. The next one he couldn't even tough when his hand got near he yelped and jumped back as he felt a chock to his hand he decided to be more careful and only pick it up after hovering his hand over it to see if he felt anything. After about 10 minutes and 30 staffs he came to the last one, when his hand hovered over it he could feel a warm, comfortable feeling emanating from it so decided to pick it up and see what happened. As soon as his hand touched, it he felt like he had just woke up from a month long sleep completely refreshed and energised. The staff felt light in has hand as if it was an extension of himself it was a swirling mix of grey/white and a dark blue that you could only see when the light hit it side on. At the top there was a smoky gem concealed in a prison of intertwining twig sized pieces of wood He looked down to the label to see what it was made of and what he saw shocked him, The label read ' Charmed to be un-breakable. Wood: Ebony and dragon wood 5ft 2 inches long, Core: Phoenix Tail feather, Chinese Destroyer Dragon scale, shadow hound hairs. (These cores are from my Phoenix familiar and my own two animagus forms) Gem: Uncut Smoky quartz. He could literally feel his magic flowing through his body and into the staff then back. He then read the label again and it said to shrink to wand size think wand and to re-grow think staff. So with that information he thought wand and watched as it shrunk sown to 15 inches it looked the same but the gem had shrunk and now just looked like a change in the wood colour on the wand tip. He then noticed a wand holster where the staff had been resting. He picked it up and read its label, 'Auror Wand holster; designed to conceal a wand and prevent summoning and dis-arment whilst the wand is holstered. It also has a quick draw function simply flick wrist and catch wand to return just place against holster and wand will return to its place'. Well this will be handy Harry thought. He then looked around and found what he was looking for 'Wand creation By Merlin Emrys'. 'Well hopefully I can start my new wand soon if this is how an un bonded staff feels. I will need to get my animagus forms complete before I make it though if I want it to be like Merlin's obviously it will form a better connection if it is more literally part of me' he thought as he moved on to the armours. He spent some time examining all of the armours until he reached on of the dragon hide ones this armour looked like a snakeskin with very large scales. It was pitch black and the label said that it was from an imperial horntail, one of the strongest and oldest dragons in history. The thing about dragons is their scales get stronger with age so this armour must be very strong and since most dragons are resistant to magic so must this be he removed his robe, put the armour on and replaced his robe. He decided he did not need any more weapons at the moment so he decided to move on to the next room.

The next room he entered was the scroll room he did not bother looking at what he was taking, he would have time when he got home so he just retrieved one of the multi-compartment trunks that were lined up against the wall. (he recognised them because his dad had one for his Auror duties.) He then put all the scrolls on the bottom shelf in one compartment. He did the same in the book room except used the same trunk just a different compartment. Just as he was leaving the book, room that like the scroll room looked like the room with the familiar eggs. He noticed there was a pedestal further in that held a very large tome, so he decided to investigate more and nearly died from shock at what he saw. In front of him sat a pristine book but he could tell it was old its cover was animal skin and embossed in gold writing was the words 'Emrys GRIMOUR' he decided to leave it here until he knew he could protect it better because there was not one person alive that would not kill for this book. So with that thought he left the room. He decided he did not have to visit the other rooms just now so activated the self-shrink feature he hoped was on the trunk just as he had seen his father doing with his trunk. He then put it in his pocket and grinned remembering he looked like Merlin at the moment he wondered how his parents, Lucy and Ragnock would react when they saw him. He was about to find out with that thought he stepped out of the vault to greet those waiting.

Outside the Vault as Harry exits (James POV).

James was getting impatient it had been half an hour since he had seen, the light emanate from the vault and felt the ground shake. He was getting worried he did not think it would take Harry so long to do what he had to what he had to in the vault. Just as he was about to ask Ragnock if there was anyway to communicate with someone in one of the vaults, he yelped and jumped forward just in time to catch Lily before she fell to the ground in a dead faint. "What the bloody hell happened to her?" he asked no one in particular. When he got no answer, he looked up from Lily's unconscious form to shout at Ragnock only to be met with a frozen goblin and elf who were actually gawping at what he saw just over James' shoulder with wide eyes. Cautiously James turned around to see what had shocked everyone so much. When he turned round he himself nearly fainted himself. In front of him stood none other than Merlin Emrys staff in hand robes flowing behind him the Emrys shield proudly displayed on his left breast.

"iiitt ccan't bbe" stuttered James going into a shock of his own. To make matters worse the Merlin in front of him started to chuckle a deep rumbling old chuckle.

"I am not who you think I am" Said the man in front of him. As he said this, the man began to shrink clothes and all surprisingly, the only thing not to shrink was his staff.

Present

As he exited the vault, Harry had heard a gasp and yelp when he looked around he saw that everyone was either frozen in shock or in his mums, case had fainted. He could not help it he started to chuckle, when he had calm down he spoke.

"I am not who you think I am" he said as he began to return to the age he was when he entered he was not that surprised that Merlin's old robes changed with him considering Merlin would have the same power of changing ages as he did since he had used the stone as well. When he was back to his actual age, he smirked innocently and said,

"I couldn't resist" this was too much for James he just chuckled and then fell unconscious himself.

**_"Can you revive them please my friend" _**Harry asked Ragnock, who just nodded a small smile appearing on his face again. As Ragnock went to revive Harry's parents, he was bowled to the ground by a sobbing elf.

***Lucy, What is wrong* **he asked the young elf.

***I thought you had gone and I would not see you again and I would have to go back to my uncle* **She said through her sobs.

***Lucy that would never happen my family would always keep you safe. Besides, potters wood is neutral territory you could stay there and my parents would have to protect you. So do not fear I will always keep you safe*** he said as he stroked her silky smooth hair to calm her down.

"Thank you Harry" she said snuggling closer as she calmed down only to yelp and jump away drawing the attention of the others who had been newly revived.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Harry asked confused.

"I just felt something move in your pockets," she said confused as well.

"Oh yeah, Right, Let me introduce everyone to my two familiars'," Harry said as he withdrew his two newly awakened companions from his pockets.

[What are your names, my friends?] Harry asked them.

[I am Ariel. I swear to you my allegiance, loyalty and protection.] The snow lion said in a female voice as it bit Harry and itself, then wiped the wounds together forming a blood bond but the bond did not complete, as it knew there was still more to be connected.

[I am Elysia. I too swear to you my allegiance, loyalty and protection.] The female phoenix bit itself and rubbed its wound on both, Harry and Ariel. Elysia then dropped a tear on all three of their wounds causing a silver glow to surround all three of them, binding them together. Harry then turned back to everyone present and said,

"I would like to introduce you all to, Ariel the snow lion and Elysia the storm or lightning phoenix. Elysia, Ariel these are Lily and James my parents, my good friend King Ragnock of the Goblins and My beautiful elf friend Lucy." Harry said to a round of hello's and a blushing but smiling Lucy. Harry then put his companions back in his pocket to keep them safe and warm and shrunk his staff back down to a wand and put it back in the holster.

"Ok if everyone is ready lets move on" Ragnock said.

They visited all of his other vaults on this floor all the doors were charmed the same as Merlin's. Harry did not see a need to take anything from any of the vaults until he had read all of the books he had and learned better how to protect his belongings from theft. He said good-bye to the guardians and they then moved on to his vaults on the other floors to see what there was. The only thing he removed was some galleons from the potter vault to save them having to come back.

Once all their business was complete, they returned to the main bank floor where Ragnock stopped them.

"I would like to apologise for how you were greeted today Milord and to tell you that the reason you were treated so was because you were with Lucy. After Potters wood was closed because Merlin supposedly died and wizards stopped treating us as equals they attacked the goblins and the elves lended no aid to us we were left to perish and confined to these walls. There is a goblin town below the bank, I will show you when you begin to learn from us but the reason I mention this is that it is the same for every country we have a bank in the bank and the town below are the limit we are allowed to wander. Whereas the elves have, their forests protected from the wizards and can roam free not bothered by the wizards restrictions. The only place that all magical creatures are still respected and work around each other if not together is the school that My Lord Emrys started before even

Hogwarts it was made to teach all kinds of magic light and dark no matter the magic it was taught with no restrictions. The only restrictions was who got in, you must hold neutral or good thoughts of all magical races. Only those who already know of its location are able to attend. Your family being so old will know you also have Merlin's ring so if you think about his school you should know of its location the name of the school is, 'Ad Scientiam Sorce' or in English The source of knowledge. I think it would be a good school for you Hogwarts would not teach you what you need to know to be able to fulfil your destiny and role in life. However, rest assured you all will be treated with proper respect next time including your friend Lucy. Good luck Harry and I hope to see you again soon." With that king Ragnock gave a short bow to Harry that was returned, and headed back to his office.

"Right do we need anything else before we head home?" James asked, to which he received no's from everyone.

"Right then Lily grab Lucy, Harry you and me again." With that, they Headed to the apparition point and headed home.

Back Home

When they all arrived, it was around 2 o'clock so they asked the elves to make them a quick, late lunch to witch they provided some sandwiches and soup. When everyone was done, they retired to the library where Harry asked the elves for some food for his now hungry companions. He asked what they would like to eat and relayed their replies to the elves.

"Ariel would like some milk and Elysia would like some berries please Mindy." With that, Mindy popped away and returned with some milk in a bowl for Ariel with an added nutrient potion that is usually added for small children and a mix of small berries like blueberries and cranberries for the still small baby phoenix. When they were finished Harry took them to his room and put them on his bed with Ariel curled around Elysia to keep her warm. When Harry returned down stairs, he told them it was time to unlock the manor to its full size. So with that thought, Harry thought about Emrys manor and how to unlock it and the knowledge flooded his mind. He went to the ward room and placed a hand on the ward stone whilst extending his staff to full length. He then began to speak in a booming commanding voice,

"I the Lord Harry Emrys Do so command that the Manor of Emrys Unlock and allow access to me and my family so mote it be." THWUMP as Harry ended he smashes the butt of his staff to the ground. As he did so, the manor began to shake and groan until all went quiet. The only difference that could be seen from the ward room was the enlargement of the ward stone as they exited the ward room Harry told them to take a seat.

"Now that Emrys manor is fully restored I will tell you what it contains. The House now has 132 rooms. It has 6 floors, 35 bathrooms sadly no one but me and my bonded can enter the sixth floor it contains my study , Private library containing the rarest and most valuable books in my collection (or Merlin's old one at least), Bedroom, bathroom, Training room, Potions Lab, Wand/Staff creation room, Defence centre, Nursery and a Sitting room with bar. The rest of the house has also gained three potions labs, a medical wing on the ground floor for treating animals in need, a medical wing for Goblins, Elves, Dwarves and Humans, and extension to the library. Four extra greenhouses hosting at least 5 of every kind of magical plant, a training room that like my private one allows you to train alone with training dummies that can be set at different skill levels and different environments to help with training on various terrain and in various conditions. The rooms that were here are the first, fourth and fifth floors, the second floor hosts the second floor of the library, Potions Labs and Training rooms, along with guest rooms. The third floor is solely guest rooms for anyone living in potters wood that would like somewhere warm to sleep, there are guest rooms on the first floor for any animals that need to be kept here and anyone who cannot get up the stairs. Everything else is the same there is a dungeon but it is for storage, Containment of prisoners/intruders and a small vault filled with complete potions of every kind. ELVES TO ME" with that every elf under his command even ones he did not know about that had been working at his other properties appeared as a sea in front of him. "Now here are the

Rules that every elf that works for me must follow you will wear a uniform that has the crest of the family that owns the place you work elves working here will have a split shield housing half potter shield half Emrys, elves working on Avalon will have the Emrys shield only and so on. You will choose what your uniform looks like as long as it has one of my crests on it I am happy other than that you choose what colour and design it is. You will not call me master unless we are in the presence of anyone outside of my family and friends, as I see you all as my friends, you will all have at least one day to relax and do whatever you want. You will be paid no less than one galleon a month; each elf will have a room of their own in the place that they work it will be decorated by you and you will have to buy the things needed to decorate it. You can do this using your pay if you need anything or want anything come to me and ask. Do not be afraid to ask me anything if you are un happy tell me you will NOT be punished by me ever unless you betray me or my family in a way that causes one of us to be badly injured. If you have a question or a suggestion to make about anything be it dinner or the decoration of the place you work then I will be happy to hear it. You may all now return to work every elf will be given tomorrow off to make their uniform you will not worry about the cost. In fact it can be any colour and design but it must be made of acromantula silk of the finest quality." With that, all the elves popped away at the same time, which created a crack that sounded like the boom of thunder.

"Well now that's sorted, let's start training you. Lead the way to the training room in case there are any stray spells." For the next two hours, James and Lily taught Harry the basics about charms and transfiguration an hour of each. Once he had heard the theory he was quite quick to pick up the actual spell by the end of the two hours he had been able to levitate James and transfigure a match into a needle. Before dinner, Harry went to his new room to get washed up. When he entered his new room he gasped in awe in front of him was a massive four-poster bed that was even larger than king size it had sapphire blue hangings and sheets with silver tassels and border it looked like four people could sleep quite comfortably without being squished. Looking around he saw there was a giant carved oak wardrobe, two side tables one at each side of the bed two dressing tables and a chest of drawers in the room along with a few paintings. One panting was of a dragon that Harry had never heard of before it was a silvery blue with spikes protruding from its back and tail when he got closer it spoke to him,

[Hello young lord what is your name? Full name if you please with titles.] Confused Harry decided he should just reply then ask why,

[My Name is Lord Harry James Potter Pervelle Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Emrys. What may I ask is yours?]

[I have no name but lord Emrys thought it was funny to name me porty and it stuck so I will answer to that. I am here on the wall to guard the safe behind me the only way for you to take ownership was to tell me your full name like you just did whilst I examined your aura and magical signature. Now to entre you may make up a password in any tongue I understand every language.]

[Well since, I am the only human in existence to know it at this time I will use high goblin and the password shall be "Honour"]

[Very clever young lord] the painting said as it swung forward there was very little inside the safe just a few bank statements along with a diary and a bag of galleons. He took out the diary, set it on his bedside table, and then walked into the bathroom only to stop in shock as his mouth hit the floor and his eyebrows hit the ceiling. Inside the bathroom looked like he had just stepped outside he was standing on rocky terrain and in front of him was a large rock pool with a small waterfall flowing into it. There was steam rising from the water so he knew it was warm he could hear the sound of birds chirping and singing. That combined with the sound of the waterfall hitting the water, the night sky above and the lights from the pool made this the most relaxing place he had ever been. He supposed that would have to be the case as Merlin would have never stopped training just like he probably would never stop training so he would probably need a place like this to come to relax. He stripped down and entered the water. As he did he felt every muscle in his body relax as if he had just woke up he realised then that the water mast have a potion in it or be charmed in some way that really completely relaxed the person and their body. This would really help when he got in to a training schedule, as he was sure his muscles would ache when he actually started his training. He spent half an

Hour in the pool then reluctantly got out and changed in to the acromantula silk pyjamas that one of the elves must have left out for him once dressed he went down for dinner and everyone was already waiting for him.

"What took you so long Harry?" James asked.

"Oh nothing I was just relaxing in the nature paradise that I have instead of a bathroom. Although, I never saw a toilet Oh well I will just have to have a better look when I go back up.

Dinner went by smoothly after that and everyone headed for their own room just as Harry was about to split away from Lucy she kissed his cheek and blushed saying "Goodnight Harry" with that said she ran off to her room leaving Harry standing frozen in his place with a hand on his cheek.

Once he snapped out of it, he headed up to his room, got in to bed, and groaned in pleasure his bed must also be charmed, as it was the most comfortable thing he had ever felt. He reasoned that Merlin did this so that at the end of the day he would be able to fully relax with his pool and his bed.

When Harry got over the face, he was in pure bliss he sat up and picked up Merlin's diary to start reading before he went to sleep.

'This is the diary of Merlin Emrys. To my successor and heir, This diary was written to help you along the way to completing the role of balance it will tell you why some spells are classed as light dark or grey but really it is all to do with the intent of the caster not the spell itself. I will tell you the basics of my life and how to deal with the different races. I will also explain a bit about their magic but you will have to get one of their people to teach you the finer aspects of their magic's. One thing I will tell you now there is no limit to magic it is a limit that your mind places on yourself just because it has not been done does not mean it cannot be done they say you an only apperate about 200 miles but the earth is around 24,000 miles and I managed to do it. It was just never documented people put things down in books especially governments to prevent people trying to find ways to do the things they say they cannot. So by doing it and saying there is a limit makes most people's minds believe what they hear and not try to find a way around it. You should have access to my Grimoire, so all of the spells and accomplishments that I have ever made in the way of magic are documented in there so you have a lot of reading to do.'

With that read, Harry put the diary down and fell into a blissfully peaceful sleep.

**AN:**

**This was longer than I meant it to be but I hope you enjoy next chapter Harry will train and ask Lucy about her life.**


	6. Chapter 6: Animagi and information

[Mind speak]** (used for Beastspeak)**

*******_Elvin*_**

**_"Glomerian"_**

_#Gobbledegook#_

~Mermish~

**_!Dwarfian!_**

**_L_**_Latin__**L**_

**_F_**_French__**F**_

**_B_**_Bulgarian__**B**_

Animagi and information.

It had been six months since Harry had begun training and his family could not help but be impressed the stone had matured not only his body but also his magic. However, it was slow going, his magic seemed to be changing and growing each day. James had performed a power study spell on him and it showed him to have a score of 539 out of 5439 meaning at the moment he had access to 539 but when fully open he would have 5439. Normally Hogwarts children would on average have around 270 - 343 max Dumbledore at full power has 3001, Merlin was rumoured to have 3773 at his prime. No one ever checked Voldemort after school but he was in the high 300's entering school and that is normally 10% ish of their core. In the past five months, he had already learned the basics to house politics, Latin, French, and was beginning Bulgarian. He had also got up to second year in practical spells and third in theory, his Occlumency was also advancing with James and Sirius really struggling to get in.

So they set up a schedule that Harry himself added to and adhered to at all times to help him train.

Mon-Sat

05:00 - Wake-up and shower and warm-up.

06:00 - 45min run around manor as many times as possible (single circuit 200 metres)

06:45 - 15min review of previous day.

07:00 - Breakfast

07:30 - Theory: Mon,Wed,Fri - Lily and Remus - Charms, Runes, Arithmancy and History.

Tue,Thur,Sat - James and Sirius - Transfiguration, Pureblood training, Blood magic and Animagus training.

12:30 - Break for lunch.

13:30 - Practical: Mon,Wed,Fri - Lily and Remus - Charms, Runes and Arithmancy.

Tue,Thur,Sat - James and Sirius - Transfiguration, Blood magic.

17:00 - Dinner

18:30 - Occlumency Update and test.

19:00 - Free time ( Harry usually used this time to research wand crafting, learn another language or get to know Lucy and relax with family)

21:00 - Bed

Sunday

Day of family rest.

During training, Lucy would participate in all of the theory and practical subjects not requiring a wand as she did not possess on at the moment but Harry had said he would make one for her. Lily had noticed that during their time together Lucy and Harry had been getting closer to each other. Be it just holding hands when they were walking around, cuddling up on the couch together when reading or the increased frequency of Harry being kissed or kissing Lucy, be it a good morning kiss, welcome kiss or just kissing to say thanks it seemed to be happening more often. She knew that it had not progressed any further than that but after getting to know Lucy they found out that though she now looked about five she was actually nearer 11. Therefore, this made her think that soon enough they would be dating each other when they realised that they had stronger feelings than normal for each other they would just need something that would help them realise them. Harry had been back to visit the guardians of his vault a few times each time bringing some of the best steaks he could for them he had also commissioned the goblins to make it more comfortable for them. So now, each had a comfortable area to sleep when off duty and there was a more comfortable place to sit at the tunnel entrance along with a constant supply of food and water.

Now today was family day but not just any family day. Today was the day that the animagus potion was ready so Harry would be able to find out what forms he had so everyone had decided that it was best to do it on family day as then everyone would be there to witness him finding out his forms. Lucy was also going to be taking the animagus potion to see if she could become an animagus as well. What the potion actually does is amplify a persons magic so that it can be manifested into their forms to allow the person to see what they have to make themselves look like and see how the animal moves around. They had decided to do it out side in case there were any forms bigger than about 10ft so they would be able to get a proper view of each animal knowing Harry was a multi animagus.

When they were all outside and comfortable on conjured chairs Harry decided Lucy should go first so with a little encouragement and a hug from Harry she stepped up and downed the potion. At first, nothing seemed to happen then there was a fuzzyness to the air beside her and as she looked she gasped at the sight. Beside her stood a magnificent white unicorn with pinkish silver horn this signified that it was a female. After having a good exam of the unicorn, she thanked it for coming and it nuzzled her hand before vanishing with a pop like a balloon with sparkling magic falling in its place. With that done, she retook her seat with a wide grin and wished Harry luck.

Now this is what Sirius and James had been waiting months for, so as Harry gulped down the potion they leaned forwards in their seats, only to fall flat on their face when his forms actually appeared.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed, receiving a slap from Lily, which earned a giggle from Lucy. James was equally as shocked as he ran into the house leaving the others staring after him as if he was crazy. While they waited for James to return Harry began to examine his forms he had seven in total, a Dragon, a Griffin, a Wolf, Unicorn, a Snake, Merman and a Phoenix.

Just as Harry was about to ask about what they were James appeared carrying a large book that made Harry grin when he realised what it was. It was a copy of an encyclopaedia of every type of animal ever seen.

"So that's why you disappeared without telling us where you were going," Harry said as he pointed to the book.

"Well I thought we could use dome help identifying them." With that said, he opened the book and found all the necessary information. It turned out he had some rare forms:

The dragon turned out to be an;

**Imperial Dragon - his was Pitch black, approx 70Ft long, Two large horns on top of its head (some smaller at neck/face joint) spikes protruding along its back and three large spikes on each leathery wing. Wing span approx 75Ft fully extended tip to tip this breed has not been seen since the times of Merlin, thought to be the ruler of all dragons. It is resistant to most forms of magic and weapons. This dragon is said to be the most powerful ever born, it is said that the light and dark creatures all revere it but do not fear it as it is only known to attack when an innocent life is in danger.**

The griffin was a rare:

**Golden Griffin - head, front talons and wings of a golden eagle and back part of the body of a lion approx 7Ft tall at the head and 4Ft at the back with a wingspan of approx 10Ft fully extended tip to tip. It had a lovely golden brown colour with a slight black tip to the feathers along the edge of the wings.**

What they read about the wolf intrigued them it read:

**Shadow Wolf - Smokey black, 3ft long and 1 and a half Ft tall said to be one of the embodiments of darkness. It is said that the shadow wolf can travel from one shadow to another and not be hindered by wards.**

The Snake was a:

**Basilisk - his form was approx 60Ft long Black in colour.**

**Not much is known except it's gaze can kill or petrify, it is the most poisonous creature known and one of the most magical resistant creatures ever.**

The merman did not give much information but his was:

**Merman - 8Ft 5Inch tall head to tail well built, long ears, webbed hands and a powerful tail.**

His unicorn form was:

**Unicorn - Pure white, with golden horn. This signifying he is the alpha of a pack. Approx 4ft 5in at shoulder, horn approx 8inch long.**

The phoenix was the most surprising and the book only said:

**White Phoenix - Only ever seen by a human once said to be the true embodiment of light. The tears of a white phoenix are said to not only heal most wounds but also make anyone who it willingly gives them to, immune to all poisons including basilisk venom. It is also believed that the white phoenix has the ability to see bonds between souls as well as the auras and souls of all creatures.**

After Harry had examined all of his forms, everyone decided to go inside for lunch.

When they got in to the house, a larger Ariel came bounding into the room with a fully-grown Elysia catching a ride.

[Hello Master, How did your and your mates form finding go?] Elysia asked with a phoenix equivalent of a smirk as she flew up to land on Harry's shoulder as Ariel climbed into his lap as he sat down at the table next to Lucy. Although no one but Harry knew, it both of his familiars had been making comments like this for the past few weeks and one night last week Harry had asked them why they did it when he had went to his floor for the night and their answer was simple.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Harry walked up the stairs to his floor and into his private living room where the fire was crackling merrily and sat in his armchair in front of it looking at his familiars that had followed him in and curled up on the rug in front of the fire as always with Elysia standing on Ariel's back as always. When he had got comfortable he decided to ask the question he had been meaning to for a few days now.

[Ariel, Elysia. Why do you both keep asking me when I am going to ask Lucy to be my mate? What do you mean by that she is just my friend.]

[Ah but master, we are both bound to you to help guide you to make sure that you get the most out of life. We can read you like a book even through your Occlumency shields. We know that you like her more than 'just as a friend', that warm feeling you get wherever she touches you proves that. Being a phoenix I can detect a bond between you I do not have the fully developed form of this ability only the a White phoenix or a Red and Gold soul phoenix can actually see bonds and determine how strong they are. However, the fact that I can detect the bond makes me think that it must be quite strong.] Elysia replied whilst Ariel nodded along.

[I agree I can't detect bonds but I can see how you act around each other when ever I am with one of you and the other is not there I can see a slight drop in that persons behaviour. However, when the other walks into the room the whole room brightens as you each have a secret smile that you think no one notices when you realise you are together again. Just think about it Harry you may only be physically one and a half and she may look only around five but you are each more mature she is at least 11 in mind and you are the same if not even older yourself. Just think about it you don't need to act immediately just don't immediately dismiss your feelings.] with that said Ariel curled up closer to the fire as Elysia flew up to her perch and put her head under her wing. After a few more minutes, Harry decided to call it a night and went to bed himself.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

[She is not my mate, I admit I have been feeling more and more attracted to her since we last spoke and I actually started looking at how we act around one and other but she would never want me as anything as more than a friend she still flinches slightly when I go to hug her.] Harry replied to Elysia's teasing.

[I think you should talk to her about that Harry. She still having nightmares about her uncle I think that is why she flinches she is not over the experience. I think you should wait until everyone is sleeping tonight and go to her room and see if you can help her, she has not had a peaceful nights sleep since you stayed in her room with her she just tries to hide it so you all don't worry. Go to her tonight and see if she will explain her story maybe then you will know what we do.] With that, Elysia stopped talking and flew down to the small bowl of strawberries and melon chunks her usual lunch food. Harry then handed Ariel a bowl of steak chunks to devour as he turned to his own meal.

After lunch, they retired to the family room to discuss how their week had been. When they entered the family room as always Harry and Lucy took the love seat with Lucy curling up with her head against Harry's chest.

"So Harry, Lucy, how has your week been? Have either of you found anything anymore difficult than normal?" Lily asked.

"No, I don't think I found anything any harder than normal, I have managed to perfect my Latin so learning spells should get easier. I enjoy learning the runes and cannot wait to start learning warding and protection spells so I can study some of the more rare books in my vaults. I still hate the politics of purebloods but I can see why I need to learn about them." Harry replied.

"I'm the same although I find the runes a little hard to remember if I'm honest but I'm getting there, Harry is helping me in his spare time of course." Lucy said with a smile as she snuggled in to him deeper.

"Can you and Sirius test my shields at the same time again I have made a small edit that I think will be added to the Potter Grimoire as a family secret." Slightly confused but never the less interested James and Sirius both nodded and prepared their attacks.

Harry suddenly felt both their attacks and felt them one pounding on his shields the other subtly probing trying to find a weak spot after the one minute thirty time barrier Harry felt them transported to their cell as they usually were so he went to release them. After releasing them, he told them what he had done.

"You both know how I had my mind set up before well everything is the same except all of my important memories are kept in a different place a place only someone who knew where to look could find them." With that said, he led them to the fountain in the town square and tapped the crest whilst mumbling a password. What happened next shocked both men the bottom of the fountain turned into a spiral staircase leading under ground.

"What..? But how did you do that?" asked a very shocked Sirius with James nodding along to his friends statement.

"In here I rule it is my mind I can do anything here the only limit is the imagination. So I decided to create this to hide all of my memories from everyone." With that he began leading them down the large flight of stairs when they reached the bottom they found a door when Harry opened it both of their mouths dropped open they had entered an underground library which looked larger than he had ever seen.

"Every book has something in it be it irrelevant information to confuse a Legilimens or real memories I am the only one who will know which ones are kept where." After he had shown them a quick tour, he took them all out of his mind and reset his protections.

"Well that was a shocker and will definitely be added to the Grimoire." James said as he told Lily what they had seen.

"I don't know why no body thought of it before to be honest it's so simple yet so brilliant." Lily said.

The rest of the day Harry spent going over his noted he had been making on wand and stave crafting. Before everyone had dinner and decided to call it a night.

Later that night when everyone was sleeping Harry took his familiars advice and decided to pay Lucy a visit as he reached her room he heard sniffling coming from the other side of the door.

"Lucy?" he said as he quietly knocked and then stepped in to the room. What he saw made his heart clench painfully. Lucy was thrashing on her bed with the covers tangled around her with tears falling from her eyes as she continually mumbled, "Please, no, go away. Don't touch me." When Harry heard that he knew he had to do something so he crawled up on to the bed, helped untangle the covers before moving to rest his back against the wall, and pulled her head into his lap stroking her hair off her face.

Lucy startled awake glancing around fearfully before she felt comforting warmth that she only associated with one thing. Sure enough when she looked to the origin, she saw Harry.

"Hey my morning star, are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked only to sigh as he receives a negative shake of her head.

"It might help you Lucy you know I would never reveal your secrets, you know that you can tell me anything I will always have time for you even if it is just to sit here like now to make you feel better." He said as he places a kiss on her forehead, she smiles slightly, moves up her bed and burrows her head into his shoulder as she prepares to tell Harry about her life.

She decides since she knows only Harry will understand her she will talk in her own language.

*Iiit all started when my parents died, I was five years old when they died and I was sent to the only family I had remaining. I was sent to live with my uncle Tiberius, I do not think the people who sent me there knew my uncle or had heard of him, he was a gambling man he was always in debt and would do anything to pay it off. I had heard mum and dad talking about him and it always seemed to be about what crime he had committed that month mostly it was just robbing a few houses nothing too bad but sometimes it would be stuff that not even mum and dad would talk about. No one ever caught him because he was a well-respected man in most circles, but that was all because of my dad he was one of the 24 nobles on the Elvin council they were responsible for all the daily running of the Elvin communities. Most people never suspected a member of the family of one of the nobles to be involved. When I was sent to him at first he would just ignore me and pretend I was, not there I did not mind that my parents always said to stay away from him. But it all changed one night three weeks before you found me here it was just after my 12th birthday and he came home drunk, he had been out gambling and was trying to figure out a way to earn back his money. That was, until I walked into the room to get a glass of water when he saw me. He seemed to ponder something and then, I felt him come up behind me and he pulled my hair behind my ears and he…he.* at that Lucy seemed to find it impossible to continue, she just cried into Harry's shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. He was in his 12-year-old form just now he was around 3ft tall and just as well built as in all his forms. He lifted her up so that she was sitting in his lap with her head buried in the joint of his neck, shoulder, and wrapped his arms protectively around Lucy's body he could feel the anger he had fighting against his Occlumency, but he knew he had to stay calm if only for Lucy.

*Calm down Luciferum, you are safe here, I promise you that I will never let anyone hurt you if I can help it and I certainly wont let your uncle anywhere near you. You know the power I hold in the wizarding world as well as the goblin I will make sure your uncle pays for what he tried to do to you and make sure he does not try the same with anyone else. You have my promise morning star* He said as he began rocking his body from side to side. Rubbing circles on her back to soothe her.

*We can stop for the night if you want my star you need not continue.*

*No, I will continue if I don't it will only make me feel worse besides if I can't tell my boyfriend who can I tell?" she looks up and giggles at his gobsmacked expression. Then she does something that shocks him even more and kisses his lips lightly. When she pulls away, it is to see the smug glazed eye smile of the man she has been feeling so close to.

*You know it's funny my familiars have been telling me for ages to just ask you out but I just didn't want you to feel pressure or uncomfortable because of what your uncle did.* Harry said as his eyes once again became sad.

*But I thought you would protect me?* Lucy asked with sadness and worry in her eyes.

*Of course, I will!* He said scandalised that she would think he would not.

*Then I have nothing to worry about, I have been waiting for you to ask me to be with yours for a while now. But I need to finish this story then we can talk about us and where to go from here.* Lucy said with a single tear rolling down her cheek as she snuggled back into Harry gripping his shirt like a drowning person would a life line.

*After putting my hair behind my ears she trailed his hand down my arm until he got to my him then he began to stroke and grab my bum saying 'You are old enough now I could use you' After that night I thought he had forgot until that day. He tied me to my bed and said he would be back with a few people who I was to make sure enjoyed themselves. When he left my magic flared, and the ropes snapped and well, you know what happened from there.* she finished her story and moved down the bed curling into Harry's side and cried herself to sleep as Harry soothed her by rubbing circles on her back and stroking the side of her face murmuring comforting words. Telling her she was safe and nothing would happen to her as long as he could help it. That very moment Harry made a vow to himself that he would ensure that her uncle suffered 10x the pain he caused Lucy emotionally, but he would feel it physically and mentally with no freedom in death. With plans forming in his mind he too drifted to sleep.

It had been three weeks since Harry and Lucy had got together and talked and since then Harry had picked up his training ten fold centralising in politics and duelling, He had now got up to 3rd year practical and 4th theory. he had advanced so much that everyone was worrying about what had caused him to act like this. So one night after everyone had gone to bed and Harry kissed Lucy good night James decided he needed to talk to him.

"Harry.. Harry!... HARRY!" James exclaimed trying to take Harry's attention away from another new spell book from Merlin's vault.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked wand drawn with a faster reaction than even James had.

"I wanted to talk to you about your new additions to your study schedule. Don't you thinnk you are studying a little hard you have even started research on property protection so I'm assuming you are trying to make sure you can protect the rarer books in your vaults so you can start learning them. But you are working too hard even on Sundays you have a spell book in your hand and don't even deny you go into your training room at night to practice on the training dummy's you have in there. When I ask the house elves to get you just as an experiment they said 'I is sorry sir but master is not available' that gave me the idea you were training as well so what has made you do this?" James said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"I can't tell you why I am doing this all I can tell you is it is to put Lucy's mind at rest I have decided in two months we are going to see the elves, by that time I should have made my staff and Lucy's wand. She has not trained her power enough to handle the change in power access a staff would give. If you will come into my mind I will show you something else that I will be adding to our family Grimoire." With that Harry went silent waiting for James to do as he asked.

When they entered Harry's mind James nearly had a heart attack as all around him were copies of Harry's animagus forms some flying patrolling the skies others walking around the ground or standing outside of shop doors.

"This is not what I will be adding as this was actually Rowena's idea although she only had one animal so she just has loads of ravens all over her mind. She theorised that the only reason she could do that and no other animal was because she was able to become that animal and the ones in her mind were just an extension of herself so they would know what she wanted them to do where as wild animals may actually attack her when she entered her mind. You know after I was able to transform into my phoenix form the others were easy well the dragon did take a while longer but I finally got it. I actually forgot I put them all in here I was planning on pranking you and Sirius sometime next week, oh well you will just have to keep it quiet so I can get Sirius. Anyway back to the point remember the power station that was not doing anything look at it now." As James looked at the power station, he had to rub his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was. The power station had a gold aura with a small platinum hue to it the same as Harry's aura.

"As you can see the power station has my aura around it that is because it controls my power levels, come inside and I will explain." James just numbly nodded with his mouth wide open in shock. When they got inside there was what looked like a giant golden sun with a control panel in front of it.

"this is my magical core I have taken all of the blocks off of it and this is it a five percent power which is a normal child's if I put it any higher with you here you would be blinded. I don't mean that mockingly, it is just a simple fact. When I learn a spell not I learn it at this level then train it myself at all different power levels to see what one gets the best result for that spell. I then put that memory with the spell so that I can subconsciously change the power level immediately with no delay between spells so it just looks like me normally firing spells where in reality my power level changes for each spell. Lets go back out and I will let you feel me at full power." With that, they returned to the real world and Harry waited for James to nod signalling he was ready.

After the nod Harry put his core to full power, when he did James took a step back Harry was glowing with his aura blindingly visible, his hair and robes were billowing in a non-existent wind and raw pure magic was crackling at his fingertips ready for him to wield. However, what really made James stare in awe was that his emerald green eyes were glowing with power and he began to float a few inches from the ground. After a few seconds, Harry returned his power levels to his usual and sat back down.

"Well Harry I can see that your training is helping you and I have guessed that you have heard Lucy's full story now and that is what is making you act as you do. Therefore, I will do everything I can to help. I will increase your political training and look up the family journals and see if I can find one on Elvin relations and how to act around them, to see if I can give you an advantage but for now lets go to bed and rest it will be a long two months.

**AN: **

**Hi everyone I'm not too sure about this chapter I think I should have took more time with it but I was struggling a bit as my mind kept jumping to the next part of the story. I am thinking of doing a time jump with flashbacks after Harry finishes his training with the goblins but I am not sure yet. Well let me know what you think and anonymous reviews will not be accepted unless they are worth my time, as making your self-anonymous just to criticise is just cowardly. If you are going to speak your mind do it in a way I can defend what I write or explain what I have done as some of the reviews I have deleted are related to things that will come up later. But I hope you enjoyed and thank you all for reading next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting with elves (Part One)

[Mind speak]** (used for Beastspeak)**

*******_Elvin*_**

**_"Glomerian"_**

_#Gobbledegook#_

~Mermish~

**_!Dwarfian!_**

**_L_**_Latin__**L**_

**_F_**_French__**F**_

**_B_**_Bulgarian__**B**_

Meetings with elves (Part One)

It had been one and a half months since Harry and James had spoken and things had been progressing smoothly. Harry and Lucy had been spending more and more time alone with each other strolling around the manor grounds hand in hand or sitting out for lunch by the lake having a picnic. They had become closer than ever since Harry had shown them all his animagus forms and took Lucy for a ride on the dragon. What really made them closer though was a talent of his White Phoenix form.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was a week after the talk and Harry had agreed to show everyone his forms, So they had all stepped out beside the lake so that he had enough space and water for him to be able to transform comfortably.

"Ok. First I will start off with the smaller forms except the Phoenix I will be leaving it to last." Harry said with a smirk as he saw Sirius down trodden expression. With that Harry began to morph falling to his hands that turned into hoofs, then his arms and legs grew pure white hair and his body stretched along with his face and a gold horn grew out his head. When the transformation was done he stood before them in all his majestic beauty. He ran around them before going to Lucy and nuzzling her hand before turning back to himself. This continued with him jumping into the water mid transformation and then the intimidating figure of the merman warriors head appeared above the surface. Then the fun part came, He morphed into his dragon form and its mere presence sent a shiver down the spine of those present until Harry turned off the intimidation aura that he had actually been training himself to manifest whilst in human form. As all of the animals ability is transferred to the human that usually just meant better smell, agility, strength and speed since a magical animagus was very uncommon. For Harry, it meant that he could use the magical talents as well so in addition to those increases he also was also able to learn to Shadow travel from his Wolf, Form an aura of intimidation and increased fire/heat resistance from his dragon. Calming aura and Flash travel From his phoenix which consisted of disappearing in a flash of light and reappearing with another flash. Lastly an ability that he had not worked out yet it was only when he was flying through the forest around the manor that he noticed it there were strings of light leaving each and every being that he could see some connecting to each other and others going off into the distance. There was also a white glow that he could not see with his mage site so he had determined it was not their magical aura since when he looked through his mage sight, there was a hue around them but it was always a different colour depending on their abilities. Now though when he turned into his phoenix form he squawked and stumbled back as he decided he knew what this power was he flew into the air and began to sing in joy. When he looked down he saw that his parents strings were joined and so was his and Lucy's but there was also a string coming from the middle of their string that stretched off into the distance that he had no idea about because if he was right these strings were links to soul mates. Remus and Sirius' strings both went into the distance so he did not know whom they were for but he knew if he ever saw them he would try to get them to meet. He flew around for a while with Elysia joining him both singing a melody that put everyone at peace. When he was finally done, he landed on Lucy's shoulder and rubbed his head against her cheek. With that finished, they all went inside the adults excitedly chatting but Harry decided he wanted to see if his theory was correct got Lucy to follow him upstairs. When they reached the entrance to his floor, she looked at him quizzically for a moment before he grinned and pulled her over the line where the barrier should have stopped her. She let out a yelp and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable pain to going face first into as wall, but it never cam instead she just felt the warm, safe and strong

feeling of Harry's arms wrapping around her waist as he chuckled and nuzzled into her hair taking in her sweet scent of berries and fresh grass a smell that always stayed with her and brought a smile to Harry's face.

"H..how am I able to come through the barrier is it down?" Lucy asked confused.

"Hahaha, No the barrier is not down." Harry chuckled.

"Well then. How did get through?" Lucy asked getting annoyed that he was laughing at her.

"I am sorry Lucy. I am not laughing at you I am laughing at the fact that I was right and my phoenix form has an even more amazing ability than we though I have only worked out one part of the ability but if I am right the ability is very… Mystical." He said with a faraway look in his eyes. That is before Lucy stamped on his foot with impatience.

"Well are you going to tell me or am I going to leave you here and go back to my room?" she asked.

"Lucy The ability I have allowed me to see soul bonds I didn't realise until I saw my parents bonded but then when I looked at my own string I was only slightly surprised to see that my string was bonded to yours My Morning star." He said kissing her on the nose and wiping the tears that had come un bidding from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

"So this means we are bonded together forever? Just you and me never leaving each other?" she asked as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yes Lucy that is what it means we will never leave each other. But I did see something strange there was another string that came away from the middle of ours and stretched into the distance and I don't know where it goes or to who but I think it means we are both soul bound to another so there will always be the three of us when we get together never parting. Come one I will show you to your new room Mindy has probably already moved your stuff for you, I swear she is part seer."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

That day found Harry strolling around the lake with Lucy he had just finished his Arithmancy class and had stopped for lunch so they were just having a leisurely stroll when James cam up behind them and asked if he could talk to them.

"Harry when I was going through the Journals of past potters I found something in one of the earliest journals that I think may be able to help you not just with the matter in three weeks but in all areas of your training. Before I tell you about it you have to know this is a one time thing. It's a spell that can be used by a person as many times as they want but can only be used on a person once or it could cause the person to develop a split personality or simply sink into madness." James said causing Harry to look contemplative.

"Ok I understand what is it?"

"The spell is very old it is one of the first created by our family and no one else has ever heard about it. I is one of the potter families biggest secrets, even most of the potters never found out about it, it was just by some case of luck that I came across it. The journals say there is one way around the one time only rule but it was only ever attempted once and it did work but the person who chose to test it was dying anyway so they only got to observe for any side affects for a year after the transfer. The idea is that in your case, I will get Remus to use it on Sirius then Sirius will use it on me and I will use it on Lily then Lily will use it on you. This will in theory give you all of our combined knowledge. But do not think this will mean you can cast every spell you will only have the knowledge as if you have read it in a book so you will still need to practice like normal. Look at it as if you have just read one of the larges books ever and even though you have a photographic memory you don't have experience of casting the spells so you will not be stopping practical but we will reduce theory to a minimum still giving you some in the areas that we are not particularly advanced in. You will need to reinforce your Occlumency even more if you haven't already because you will have more knowledge to protect and some of it you shouldn't even know. If you hadn't already guessed all four of us work for the department of mysteries and we are what is known as unspeakables not only that, Sirius is the head unspeakable so he has knowledge of the most sensitive information ever. But this will help you when you go to see the elves because you will have all of our knowledge of different political situations and after you have finished the elf section of the book I will give you, you will be able to adapt our knowledge of different political situations to whatever situation is presented to you by the elves. You will also have all the knowledge you need to be Lord Potter and Lord Black but you will need to study the other families' journals or Grimoires to find out about their houses duties and such. The spell will give you as good of knowledge as we have of a subject so I am best at Transfiguration, Wards, Potter spells and politics. Where as Lily is better at Charms, Runes and spell creation. Remus is the scholar so he is best at the less active things like Arithmancy, History, Herbology, Potions and Werewolf relations. Sirius has been brought up in one of the darkest families ever so along with Black family Magic he is best at Dark Magic (or what the ministry classes as dark anyway), Blood Magic, Some Necromancy, Politics and Pureblood Etiquette. I recommend that you do look over the etiquette stuff as we haven't told you much about it yet but you will need it to blend in with the pure bloods to get there respect and be able to visit the shadier places without drawing attention, although that aura of intimidation will be a lot of help with that. So back to the topic you will basically have a very good grounding in every topic so you will just have to train yourself in the knowledge you are given, so that you can use it as well as you know it."

"Ok I get it, so when will we be trying all of this?" Harry asked.

"Well I was planning on splitting it up over the next two weeks, that way we have the best chance of assimilating the knowledge fully before we have to pass it on. So we will have Remus pass to Sirius today and leave tomorrow for Sirius to rest. Then Wednesday he will pass to me, then I will get two days rest since there is more information. I will then pass to Lily who will get three days and will pass all the knowledge to you on Monday that will give you two weeks to sort out the knowledge and fix your Occlumency in time to meet the elves. Mean while this week you can read the book I mentioned."

With that said, he handed over an old leather book to Harry. The cover read ' Journal of Charlus Francis Potter, special relations officer, Potter Family.' When he opened the book he saw that it had been ordered and a contents installed. The contents page read: ' Introduction to me 1, Potters wood residents 10, Elvish Community 26, Elvish Politics 29, Goblin Relations + Politics 35, Dwarfian Government + Politics 47, Mermish Relations 53.' It would be a long day tomorrow. He decided to leave the book till tomorrow and go finish his lessons today.

The next day Harry woke dressed got breakfast then headed back to his study. In his study, there was an old ornate oak desk and a high back old style black leather chair. The chair must have been filled with more cushioning charms than foam as it was the comfiest chair he had ever sat on the chair sat behind the ornate desk facing the door with a large fireplace to the left of his chair and a large window behind looking out onto the grounds. There was also an ornate bookcase rather like the desk to his right it was filled with a mixture of books on all topics even some Harry had not got around to researching yet. When Harry sat at his desk, the fireplace burst to life giving the already comfortable room a more homely feel than before. Now that he was comfortable, he decided to skip to the part about elvish politics.

* * *

Although it was only six pages long, it was not a quick read. He sat reading and calling the house elves to bring him different books so he could compare the government layout to his own as well as look up the laws that he was reading about. It turned out that the 24 noble elves were like a monarchy but they had absolute power they made laws, judged crimes and sentenced people. Basically What they said went a law could not be passed unless at least 13 of the nobles were behind it, it could not be brought to the table unless five said they would consider it. The judging of a person was basically a majority rules thing. There was one elf that was able to vote twice if there was a even vote that could not be left as a draw and had to go either way. He never even realised that he had missed lunch until he heard someone clearing their throat in front of him looking up he saw the sparkling blue eyes of Lucy scowling down at him.

"Hello Lucy, How can I help you?" he asked sounding more confident than he felt hiding a gulp with a gulp. Lucy could be scary when you made her mad and he certainly was not going to make her any madder at him than she already seemed to be.

"Where have you been all day 'Darling?'" she drawled the last word as she began walking around the desk to him.

"I…I have been here reading this journal my dad gave me yesterday about Elvish politics, why?" he asked cautiously.

"Well. You missed our lunch out by the lake that we have been having everyday at the same time and place for the past two weeks and you didn't even send one of the house elves out to tell me you wouldn't be there you just left me waiting for you alone. What's wrong don't you want to see me anymore?" Lucy asked as her confident, angry exterior all gone only to be replaced with a look that tore Harry's heart from his chest. Lucy was standing in front of him with her head lowered, a tear falling down her beautiful face and sadness pouring off of her. Harry stood up so fast that he almost upturned his chair in his desperate attempt to get to her to wrap her in his arms to comfort her. He assured her that he would always want to see her, nothing in the world would make him not want to see her and she could come to him day and night at any hour for anything no matter what. She sniffled for a few minutes before he put a finger under her chin and moved her so she was looking into his eyes and gently kissed her lips. He then wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumb.

"Thank you" Lucy whispered.

"You don't need to thank me Lucy, I'm the one that caused you to cry," he said dejectedly he never wanted to hurt her or make her feel sad.

"It's just that I don't want you to leave me and then I will have to go back to my uncle and I don't know if I could survive that." Before she could start feeling sad again Harry placed his hand on her cheek and held he looking directly into his eyes.

"Lucy let me remind you of something you are my soul mate not only do I love you, but you are part of my very soul you may think we are to young to know what love is but I know I could not live if something happened that took you from me. So I will tell you this 'I Lord Harry James Potter Pervelle Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Emrys swear to you Luciferum. That I will do everything in my power so ensure that you never go back to your uncle or are taken away from me against your will or may my magic be ripped from my being so mote it be.'" When he was finished, Lucy had a shocked look on her face.

"I have done this not to impress you but to show you that I will protect you as much as I can. No matter what. I spent all day in here to make sure when I go to see the elves I will be able to make sure your uncle is punished. I will also be making sure everyone knows that sanctuary is again open so anyone in danger may come here to stay again. I hope this will help to prevent other people from being treated like you were." He said all this as he pulled her into his lap as he sat back down on his chair she snuggled into his neck and sighed contently as he ran his hand through her hair marvelling at how it felt like liquid flowing through his fingers.

The sat in silence for a while and Harry was just beginning to dose when Lucy spoke up.

"you know I don't know much about my people but I do know something's so maybe next time you are working on it we can do it together then I can learn about my people at the same time?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I just didn't want to bore you. If you want to you can join me next time."

Harry replied to her query.

"Well since we are soul mates shouldn't that mean that we do everything together, to an extent that is" she added at the end with a blush.

"We don't have to do everything together just because we are soul mates I would hope we would do things together because we enjoyed being together not because we had to." Harry said with a frown. Lucy replied with a blinding smile as she kissed him.

"That was the answer I wanted to hear." She said with another kiss, this one deeper than any of their previous and Lucy snuck her small tongue to his lips, which he opened to admit her. He revelled in the taste and feel of her as he battled tongues with her whilst trailing his fingers through her hair. The were brought apart by a mutual need for air but both were more than happy to just sit wrapped in each others arms. They were interrupted from their quiet comfort by a pop it was Lucy's now personal elf Mindy.

"Master and mistress should be coming down for their dinner now the others is waiting for yous" she said with a stern expression.

"Oh I'm sorry Mindy I forgot to tell Harry that dinner was just about ready. I uh got a bit distracted." Lucy said with a small blush that made Mindy's face soften a little.

"Well now yous should be getting washed up and coming down to dinner."

"I'm Sorry Mindy; we will be down in a second. But what have I told you about giving us titles" Harry said with a pretend scowl that was ruined as a small smile appeared on his face at his second favourite elf.

"Umm not to." She said with a blush as she lowered her head and scuffed her foot.

"It's ok Mindy you just need to get used to it all of my elves are family. Especially you and Billy you will always be with me and Lucy no matter where we are." Harry said.

"Yes Harry sir" Mindy said as she popped away before he could correct her.

* * *

The rest of the week passed as normally as possible Sirius had decided to begin teaching Harry legitimency. So every day he would switch between listening to Sirius explain its uses and how best to do it and attempting to get through Sirius' defences. Sirius told him he would get all of the knowledge he had from the transfer, but he thought that it might be better to start now and then he would have some practice performing it.

"There are two known types of legitimency surface legitimency and full legitimency. The surface stuff is useful to tell if someone is lying as it allows you to scan his or her surface thoughts and emotions once you get more experience you should be able to do this undetected. The full legitimency allows you to enter someone's mindscape and look at their memories or even remove memories like the obliviate spell but only 5th class legitimists can perform this act as it requires you to go undetected. There has only been two 5th class in the past and they are Merlin and Nicholas Flamel. Dumbledore and Snape are 3rd class meaning they can teach it and can go undetected in un occluded minds. I am a 4th class meaning I can go undetected in everyone's mind except masters even if they are slightly occluded. I can also project my thoughts to someone but it requires so much concentration that I hardly ever use it. You have access to Merlin's Grimoire so you could probably find something about it in there." So on the week went and you could never find Lucy and Harry apart except when sleeping and bathing although they had bathed together in swim suits when they wanted to relax and have some alone time playing and kissing in Harry's private nature bath.

Monday came and with it cam the transfer. Everyone went to the family room to get comfortable just as everyone had been doing when doing the transfer but this was the first time they were all there.

"Ok Harry, this does not hurt but your mum was unconscious for a day after the transfer. You have even more knowledge to take in so you best get comfortable. What will happen is that your mum will stand in front of you she will not have much to do as she has already used Occlumency to sort the knowledge into her mind while she was unconscious. So since she has woke her mind has been cementing it's self in her mind. All she will have to do now is point her wand between your eyes and recite the spell, when that spell is said you will see a flood of memories this may disturb you a bit as some of those memories are quite intimate. But when you are unconscious you will be transferred to to your mindscape where you will need to sort all the memories. While you are there you should fortify your defences as much as you can as people would literally kill for the knowledge you have. You will also need to make sure you have a control of your thoughts and emotions; this will help you to prevent people being able to manipulate you or goad you." With that said Harry got himself into a more comfortable position and Lily came to stand in front of him.

"When you are relaxed and ready close your eyes and nod your head." Lily said. Harry smiled at Lucy as she kissed him and wished him luck before sitting beside him and taking his hand in hers. Harry was grateful for the comfort of Lucy's hand and gave it a squeeze in thanks.

"Ok, I'm ready" Harry said with a nod as he closed his eyes and waited for the stream of images to begin, he heard his mum speak the spell **_L_**_Mando tibi ego meam Scientiam__**L**_ which translated as 'I entrust to you my knowledge'.

He didn't know where he was lights were flashing around him faces were appearing and names were popping into his head, he was seeing places and people that he didn't know but after a second it was like he had known them for years places were becoming familiar even though he had never visited them. Then the worst thing a child could dream of seeing, in front of him appeared the image/memory of his parents pleasuring each other not just having sex he could put up with that but no he saw the entire act. He could only think on the side that he got to know what it felt like from both points of view so he would be the only guy in the world who actually understood women or at least understood them better than other men. It also let him see from a woman's point of view where all the pleasure points were.

Once the information was all transferred Harry saw all the memories strewn everywhere like little mirrors with images playing in them. Harry followed his thoughts of being god and called all the memories to 4 separate piles one for each of the people who participated in the transfer. He then put all the spells and spell knowledge from everyone in a pile and again split them into areas transfiguration, charms, blood magic, dark arts etc. He also included Arithmancy and runes since they were both related. He then changed sorted them into level of difficulty and turned them into volumes of books that he sent to the underground library/vault. He then removed personal memories and decided to just sort them into age and person change them into books and put them in a section of the library that he would never visit unless he had to or to just get to know them a little better later on. He then moved on to the other memories like etiquette, history Herbology, potions, etc the non spell related knowledge and sorted it into its own section. As he was doing this, he could feel himself being able to recall all of the knowledge when he sent it to the shelves he was able to brew potions he had never heard of before. He knew the process of spell creation but he knew that he would have to brush up on all of the knowledge he gained to make sure it was fully absorbed. So for the next Merlin knows how long while he was unconscious he went over all of the knowledge he had gained. He realised while in his mind he could read the books faster than outside which was saying something as he was able to read a 600 page book in 3 hours and due to his eidetic memory he could remember and comprehend what he was reading.

* * *

By the time he felt his body and mind begin to function properly again he had a firm hold on etiquette and politics he had also fortified his defenses even more with his new knowledge he had installed multiple wards that each required a password. Without which you could only destroy one layer at a time and since they were all interlinked in a way Harry himself had invented in his mind. These were all placed outside of his metal shield and trap ward, meaning even if they were able to get through all of these wards they would be stuck. If one ward was taken down the others would release a burst of raw magic along the memory probe that only a master occlumens would have any change of blocking and even then only one or two blasts. As he began to stir he felt someone wiping his forehead with a cold cloth and moving the hair away from his eyes. His eyes fluttered open to reveal his favourite sapphire eyes.

"Hey you" he said with a smile, Lucy smiled back a blinding smile and kissed him before pulling back and speaking,

"I was so worried you have been out for five days if you hadn't woken today James wanted to take you to a healer to get checked." She said with a tinge of worry lingering in her voice.

"Well I am fine and I have been able to learn a lot more as well as upgrade my defences some more. So I guess the next two days are going to be relax time then we will be meeting the elves." Harry said with his own worry. He was not worried for himself but for what would happen if he was not able to reason with the elves. There was one thing above all others he was sure of though and that was the fact that under no circumstances would Lucy be taken from him he would destroy every last elf if he had to, but he would just have to wait and see what happened.

That night at dinner, everyone noticed slight changes in Harry, his behaviour in particular. Sirius worked it out and voiced it first though,

"I'm guessing that you were able to absorb all of our information more than we thought you would be able to do, or even that we were able to do. The way you are holding your knife and fork and that your back is completely straight no slouch at all. That is exactly how I was told I was supposed to hold myself I was only ever able to do it as satisfactorily as you once or twice you pull it off like a pro though. I'm looking forward to duelling you and seeing what else you have been able to learn." He finished with a smirk.

"Yeah while I was unconscious I was able to sort everything that I was given and even memorize most of it properly but mostly etiquette, wards, politics and laws. I pity anyone who tries to get to my mind without permission, It's defences have been… Improved." Harry said with an evil grin that made Sirius and James shudder and Lily laugh.

"That's the exact smile you two always gave that made us shiver out of fear of what you would do I guess he got that power from your memories if he has you two shaking in your boots."

* * *

**Actually meeting the Elves.**

Finally the day had come, the day Harry had been nervous, excited, horrified and more about. Anything could happen this day good or bad he would not know until it was too late. They were all going on the trip together James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Lucy and Harry along with both of his familiars as they stepped into the portkey room of gringotts Harry was in his 25-year-old form so that the elves would show him a little more respect until they got to know who he actually was.

"Are you all ready milord?" asked Ragnock as he brought in a very elegant silver chain that seemed to glow with it's own light.

"Yes King Ragnock we are all ready to leave. How will we return?" Harry asked.

"This chain is a return portkey that will take you there and bring you back the activation words are; 'Amonserin' the name of the Elven homeland and simply 'Gringotts' to return. I wish you all luck and I hope that you can make a difference." With that said Ragnock stepped back and Harry activated the portkey when he was sure they were all holding on.

When the sickening spinning had stopped they found them selves at the entrance to a mountain.

"Well this is more where I expected the dwarfs to live not elves," Harry said disappointed with their surroundings. That was until the mountain Spilt in half revealing a passageway that seemed to lead into a valley out of the passage walked 10 elves fully dressed in armour and weapons. The lead elf stepped forward and spoke in accented English.

"What business do you ave ere Wizzarrd and ow deed you find dis place?" he asked James as he put his sword to James throat.

**_*Perhaps if you spoke to me you would know the answer to that.. Arthon.*_**Spoke Harry retrieving thename from the guards mind with a little subtle surface legitimency thanks to his increased study he could not go mostly undetected.

When he first heard Harry speak he spun around shocked then when he heard his given name being spoke he was even more shocked everyone except family only knew him by his family name and title of general. But when he actually looked at Harry and saw his aura he almost fainted. The last he knew the one with that aura was dead but it was always told that the one with the aura of friends predated even the eldest of elves so he decided to be slightly more courteous and take them to the council.

**_*You will follow me and we will take you to the council, they will judge whether you are a pretender '_****MiLord'****_* _**Arthon ended sarcastically in reply to Harry who merely with drew his staff extending it to full length. He also made his lord rings visible to all, along with increasing the about of power coursing through his body slightly just enough to make the air around him tingle and his eyes began to glow.

**_*I trust that you will ensure no harm comes to any in my party Arthon. The consequences would not be very well received by your people if I were made retaliate* _**Harry spoke increasing his power level again slightly for a second before turning it back to the level it was before he spoke. Arthon gulped inwardly but kept an outwardly cool and calm expression.

**_*Perhaps I will see what I can do.*_** He replied haughtily before spinning around and telling five of the guards to come up behind the group as he began to lead them into the city. As Harry looked around he nodded and murmured to himself that this was more like what he thought the elves would live like. It was a massive valley with mountains on every side but inside it had no shadows the light was that of a bright summer's day. There were young elves running around playing together in the luscious green fields and the sparklingly clear streams around the city on one half was a large forest that Harry could just catch glimpses of a few animals the most prominent being the unicorns. On the other side was a large lake the entire valley was larger than one could imagine but that was probably due to some kind of magic. It was about as big as London if not bigger he could only just see all of the mountains surrounding him from his raised vantage point before they began to descend into the actual city.

**_*I will take you to the council building that is only about a five minute walk the entrance you appeared at is normally only used for diplomats coming to speak about truces and such. I don't know who told you how to get there, it is supposed to only be allies that know of that entrance as it is the least guarded.*_** Arthon said as he continued to lead them down the slope into the city.

**_*Ah good then, I came in the correct entrance the goblins must have remembered where the entrance was since they were allied with you's before you all abandoned them.*_** Harry said in a casual voice that still brokered no disagreement from the general.

When they reached the Council building, Harry was surprised all of the buildings looked marvellous all looked to be made out of White marble with gold details but this building looked to be made out of obsidian with silver details. He decided this did not sit well with him so he tightened his grip on his staff and took an extra step or two in front of those in his group. When they entered Arthon spoke to the four elves that were present.

**_*Milord's, Milady's. I present to you the people whom appeared at the allies entrance. One of them has the aura of friend but I have never seen him before I belive him to be a pretender. Though he does speak out language plainly.*_**

**_*Obviously I speak your language plainly I am your ally the question is are you going to be mine, or will you be the cowards that you showed yourselves to be when you left the goblins to be restricted by the wizards of the time. Whilst you all sit on your hands doing nothing.* _**Harry spoke whilst increasing his power level and drawing on his intimidation aura and taking a step up to the speakers platform.

**_*who do you think you are speaking to this council like that you have no right to call yourself our ally or to speak as if you know about us.*_** Spoke the male in the middle of the four present he had platinum blonde hair and looked as if he had never heard the word no spoken to him.

**_*I am terribly sorry allow me to introduce myself I am Lord Harry James Potter Pervelle Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff.. Emrys and the Emrys family has always had the power to speak their mind in this court. I have already reaffirmed my connection with the goblins and I intend to meet the dwarves in a couple of years. I am sure they will be no problem you are the only members of the truce with my family that broke their pact when their was no visible lord Emrys to back you up. You were once a mighty race of warriors and were a proud honourable people but now, now, you are merely a race of cowards who would rather do nothing until their own way of life was threatened. Well let me tell you all something here and now by that time, you will have no one to help you and you will all either be enslaved or destroyed." _**With that said he decided to give them time to think and turned his back to them with a few parting words.

**_*I will return in two hours in that time you will breif all of the available members of this council and bring them here we have much to discuss. I cane here hoping to be civil and to have a polite conversation but the minute I walked in this building I saw how far you fell. You may have the guards follow us but I swear on my life and magic I will cause no harm to your people this day unless I am provoked I am merely going to have a look at your city.*_**

With that Harry and his group went out into the city to begin exploring and seeing the differences between wizarding life and Elven life.

**AN:**

**Sorry took a little longer than normal but even if it doesn't seem it is just a filler chapter the next one will deal with the elves again as well as the change of houses for the potters after they have a meeting with Dumbledore I may show the meeting though I haven't decided yet. WARNING For those who like Dumbledore after reading so many fan fictions I have seen how manipulative he really was even in the original books so in this one that will really show through. Thanks to all those that reviewed I did leave a review so that you all could see the answer to a review I saw was left and clear the air I will probably remove that as it is mostly explained in this chapter.**

**But to emphasise the point Harry and Lucy are both 11/12 years old mentally, Harry is probably even older physically Harry chooses to stay in his 11 year old form but is only really 1 year and 9 months. Their relationship will progress slowly but you will not see most of it since I will be doing flash backs after his tuition with the goblins. Again thank you for your reviews they are appreciated and I do read them I would ask though only constructive criticism. If you don't like it because it goes against your ideas don't read but if you have thoughts on how it should have gone write them. I wont change it but it could give me ideas of what to write next anyway I am going to start putting the date into the story so that people don't get confused when I begin the flash backs this is for my benefit and yours so we don't get confused. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting with Elves (Part 2)

[Mind speak]** (used for Beastspeak)**

*******_Elvin*_**

**_"Glomerian"_**

_#Gobbledegook#_

~Mermish~

**_!Dwarfian!_**

**_L_**_Latin__**L**_

**_F_**_French__**F**_

**_B_**_Bulgarian__**B**_

Meeting with elves (Part 2)

After about one and a half hours one of the female council members met up with the group as they were just about to head back to the council building.

*I am sorry for the way the council acted, we are not all like that but you must understand it has been a while since the last time we saw a non-elf for some of the elves they have never seen any other race but the elves. I am Olerule one of the oldest members of the council. I am not nearly one of the oldest of my kind though. One thing I did notice was that the girl on your arm is an elf Lord Emrys and I am most curious as to how you came to have an elf with you when none of our race have left the borders of the city since we went in to seclusion.* Olerule finished curiously.

*Well that is something you will find out about when I give my reasons for telling your entire race from the town square that Potters wood sanctuary is re-open and in fully working order. No one who means harm to any of those seeking sanctuary may enter and you may not ask for any to be forced out no laws apply except sanctuary laws. It is neutral territory that I still have the binding magical contract signed by every member of every Elven family on their blood. This means that it binds the entire Elven race new and old. There is no breaking the contract as it is spelled by my ancestor, yours, the goblins and the dwarfs and I hope to add the vampires to the contract when I get the time to meet with them. But I assure you that any that try to enter sanctuary for any reason but to stay or visit, will suffer most painfully.* Harry said before he walked back to the Council building for his briefing of the council.

When they arrived at the council building they entered to see not only the council members who were available but also many other elves that seemed to be here to see who the strangers in their land were. As Harry lead those who had come with him to the guest speakers area before he went to take the podium to address the council and gathered elves. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention for some reason. As he turned round he realised why his attention had been drawn walking towards where he had just left Lucy was her uncle and he looked like a raging bull in a china shop.

*Luciferum you little brat where have you been do you realise the trouble you have caused me!* He roared as he grabbed her upper arm and prepared to slap her across the face. By this point, the hall had become silent and everyone froze, as did Lucy's uncle mid movement as something caught his arm. Before he even looked, he began to feel like an insect trapped like prey he felt a burning feeling on his wrist and when he looked around the smell of urine permeated the air as his eyes caught sight of the person in front of him. Standing in front of Lucy's Uncle was an enraged Harry. His aura was extended to about 50 percent power and still people could only just look at it but that combined with his aura of intimidation that was at full power making those around except those he loved who were immune to the aura unless directed at them were cowering in their seats. What really did it though were his eyes, Never had anyone seen such a bright but at the same time dark green. His eyes were shining with power as he increased his grip using some of the strength he gained from his dragon and merman forms to crush the elves wrist and bring him to his knees.

*You would do well to know that Lucy is under my protection and any who even think to bring harm to her will be dealing with me; those who succeed in causing her harm will no longer be dealing with anyone. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?* Lucy's uncle just nodded dumbly and released Lucy's arm and she ran over to Harry's side and clung to his arm. This made Harry even more annoyed as he felt he quivering on his arm. He led her back over and placed her between James and Sirius staring at them until they both nodded and shuffled protectively closer to her. Harry returned to the podium and released a low powered concussion charm that immediately silenced the crowd.

*I came here today to try to reaffirm the relations between my house and the Elven people. I have already reaffirmed my standing with King Ragnock of the goblin nation. I stand here and I have to say I am not impressed by the race that once called themselves great; your isolation has made you frankly unimpressive. I will tell you this; You still have the ability within you to be great. Work together with the oldest members of your community and the youngest and make sure you know how your race used to be. I would like the opportunity to learn your ways from you just like my ancestor did before me. However, at this time, I do not believe that you, yourselves even know most of the things you used to. The elders of your community will be able to teach you, and I will come back in a few years and see if you have gained back any of the respect you once held. Now I will make an announcement to the city from the square.* as Harry left he left behind a shocked audience some of the oldest ones shameful and some of those who grew up isolated angry that he had insulted them this way. However, when they snapped out of the shock there was a rush to the town square, but there was not need as they soon found out.

*THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ALL OF THE ELVES IN THIS CITY. I KNOW SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE LEFT THE CITY FOR TRAINING AND I BELIVE THAT THAT WILL APPLY MOSTLY TO THE GUARDS OR WARRIORS AMOUNG YOU. HOWEVER, YOU ALL MAY LEAVE AND FIND SANCTUARY AT POTTERS WOOD IF YOU NEED IT NO MATTER YOUR AGE THE SANCTUARY OF MY ANCESTORS WILL ACCEPT YOU AND PREVENT YOU FROM HARM. IT IS NEUTRALTERRITORY SO NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO TAKE YOU FROM IT OR ENTER IT IF THEY MEAN YOU HARM. THERE IS NO VIOLENCE ALLOWED EXCEPT TOWARDS NON-SENTIENT AND EVEN THEN IT MUST BE LIMITED TO OBTAINING FOOD. I SAY THIS ESPECIALLY FOR THE CHILDREN WHOE NOT BEING LOOKED AFTER PROPERLY OR ARE BEING ABUSED, YOU ARE NOT ALONE COME AND WE WILL HELP YOU. THANK YOU!* with that said Harry stepped down and went over to his group. Lucy had been translating for Harry so everyone in the group understood what had been said and that they were probably going to leave.

When they arrived back at gringotts Ragnock must have been alerted to their return as he walked in the room just after their arrival. After taking in the thunderous expression on Harry's face he chuckled which seemed the wrong response as Harry turned and glared at him.

"I apologise milord I meant no offence. It is just that your face tells me that the meeting with the elves did not go well, for them that is." Ragnock said with an inward gulp at the glare but still managed to finish his sentence with a chuckle. Harry's glare softened but Ragnock could see the annoyance that was still present on his face.

"No Ragnock, It is I who must apologise it is not your fault that the elves are arrogant and do not care for their own people. They are so isolated that they do not even realise that they are limiting themselves hopefully knowing that sanctuary is open again and the alliance is reforming will make the elders begin to actually teach the race to become what they once were."

"They started to slack on their training even before they went into seclusion it was after sanctuary was closed they became lazy and felt superior. The war between us and the wizards just convinced them that they were better off themselves." With that said Ragnock lead, them to his office where he poured them all a glass of goblin wine a smaller glass for Harry and Lucy and Harry told him all that had happened.

"Well I do know that there are more elves than you think that travel outside the city they all travel to the magic institute that you will be going to. It allows all manner of sentient beings to attend as long as the pass the entrance exam and the ages of those attending vary as some graduates like to return to brush up on a subject or to learn a new one. The entrance exam will test your knowledge in every area as well, as how well you can perform the tasks you will then be put in a level from 1-50. 50 being the worst and 1 being a master of that subject I myself attended when I was a young goblin it was there that I gained a mastery in goblin magic's but the teach every subject there is there is no bias against any specific subject and every teacher is a master of their specific field. Time is getting late and I am sure you all want to return home so I will say good bye and get back to work." With that said Ragnock got up and bowed to Harry who bowed back and opened the door and was just about to leave when he decided now was the time to go and get some more books from his vaults.

"Ragnock could you have someone take me to my vaults I would like to pick up some books and visit my guardians."

"Of course Griphook here is a new addition to our manager ranks but he shows some promise. He could use the experience of travelling so far into the vaults he has never been past the mid 100's which if I'm not mistaken is the Malfoy vault." Ragnock said with a subtle wink at his slip of showing how old the Malfoy's, who claim to be Ancient really are.

After the visit to the vault Harry returned home with some books on more advanced levels of all topics along with Merlin's Grimoire. The first thing he did when he returned was went to his safe and stored the Grimoire and the more rare books he had brought back. He then began to study and brush up on the potter family wards and the most advanced wards he could find so as to be able to protect his possession's and maybe upgrade the wards around the manor as there is no such thing as too protected. Ariel and Elysia both had followed him from his room to his study and began to talk to each other about the benefits of running and flying which Harry idly listened to as he continued reading about a blood wards. He was specifically looking at wards for books that prevented copying, touching or if they get round that removing from whatever surface, it was left by the person that warded it, or even opening it. Technically, it was considered dark magic but to Harry magic is magic and it is the person that used it that is dark or light not the magic itself.

* * *

The next week was back to a new schedule:

0500 – Wake up and run as many times round the lake as possible in an hour.

0600 – 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 50 pull-ups, weight training.

0700 – Shower and breakfast.

0800 – Theory revision and expansion all topics.

1200 – Lunch.

1300 – Dodging exercise in training room with dummies number and speed of casting to be increased bi-daily.

1430 – Spell casting practice (Speed and Precession training)

1530 – New spell Trial/Silent casting (one day one, one day the other.

1700 – Occlumency and legitimency reading (one day one, one day the other.)

1800 – Legitimency Training.

1900 – Dinner

2000 – Potions and Herbology Practical.

2200 – Any other reading. (I.e. Grimoires, New subjects of interest.)

2300 – Sleep.

Both Harry and Lucy followed this schedule. Although it was a little lighter for Lucy since she was not as advanced, and did not have knowledge given to her. Harry had decided that after he had learned a few more topics and crafted her wand he would transfer his knowledge to her and then they could both choose new topics to study and teach each other when they had some spare time.

Saturdays were a more lax day where Harry could do what he liked after lunch. He usually used this time to learn more about wand crafting. What he had learned so far made him slightly un-happy he had wanted Lucy's wand to be a surprise but it appeared the way to get the best results was to have the person present to choose the materials as their magic would react to those that were both suited to the user. It also said that ingredients from the animagus form were exactly like that of the actual creature they just had some of that persons DNA mixed. This turned out to be a good thing with both Harry and Lucy having completed their forms.

On Saturday Harry decided he knew enough to make Lucy's wand so he went to Merlin's vault first thing in the morning and retrieved a trunk containing one block of every wood and a trunk filled with every kind of core. He then went home to his crafting room and laid all of the blocks side by side leaning against the wall and all of the cores lined out on the table.

"Now Lucy, what I want you to do first is concentrate on your magic like I showed you using your Occlumency. Once you have a hold of it, direct a stream to your hand to make it glow and then move your hand over all of the woods and tell me which makes you feel best." For the next 10 minutes Lucy walked around the room with a glowing had that would occasionally give a slight pulse. Then she stopped at the Hazel wood and spoke.

"This one feels the best it feels cool and spontaneous, homely but it also makes me feel free and alive." She said enthusiastically.

"That's good. That wood is Hazel. In addition, it is good for elemental magic's particularly Fire, air and water. Therefore, I think the fire made you feel homely the air free and the water cool and spontaneous. The Hazel tree is also thought of as the tree of knowledge and is supposed to be able to ward off evil spirits." As Harry spoke he lifted the block of wood and moved Lucy over to the cores where he placed the block on the crafting table as Lucy repeated the process with the cores. There were many different cores many more than there were woods and it took an hour before Lucy had found a core and only one had appealed to her but Harry's research said this could be because her magic had not fully developed yet this was also the reason she was getting a wand and not a staff. A staff would drain too much of Lucy's energy as she did not have a very big reserve at the moment and she also did not have full control of how much she put into her spells.

"This is interesting," said Harry as he took the jar containing the core of Lucy's choice.

"You have chosen an Areodactyl fang, this shows that you are defiantly meant to be my soul mate. This core id very rare the few in my vault are probably some of the last but what I find good but interesting id that this is thought to be best core for the so called darkest magic's. I am going to also add 2 more cores to your wand that will come from you. If you transfer into your animagus I can get started." Harry said with a smile. So Lucy transformed and Harry asked her to draw some blood with her horn and add it to the vile he was holding. Once she had done so asked permission to remove a single hair from her beautiful tail. Harry swore that if unicorns could blush, she would be. She nodded and he removed the hair and she transformed back still with a slight blush.

"The reason I was so interested with your choice was that now your wand will be completely balanced. One of the darkest creatures and one of the lightest ones are now part of your wand." Harry said.

"Now you can stay and watch or you can go and play with Ariel and Elysia I think they are feeling a bit left out I will need to go for a fly and a run with them soon."

With that said and done Lucy decided to leave and at least make the finished product a surprise. The first thing Harry did was to put all of the parts on the same table and concentrate using his mage sight to see how the magic's would best connect and work and how much of the wood was needed. He started with the wood first he held the block in his hand and allowed his magic to envelope the wood and imagined what the best design for the wood, would be. There was a flash of magic and in Harry's hand was a 13 and a quarter inch wand that looked like a unicorn horn and on the handle was a pattern of trees and grass for a grip. Harry then used a spell to hollow out the wand and picked up the fang that was about as thick as his little finger in width at the widest par and about 3 inch long he then dipped the hair in the blood and wrapped it tightly around the fang. Next, he poured half of the blood into the opening in the hollow wand and then placed the hair wrapped fang and poured the rest of the blood on top. Lastly, he levitated the wand and spoke **L** _liga_ **L** (Bind). With a final flash of magic, the wand sealed and Harry could no longer touch it or it would not be as attuned to Lucy's magic as it could. Therefore, without touching it he engraved runes to make it un-breakable, anti-summoning and to bind it to Lucy by blood to prevent others being able to touch it, as it would discharge stored residual magic into the person trying to touch it. The addition of foreign magic to a witch or wizard is the same as what causes the cruciatus curse to be as painful although it directs the magic to the nerve endings. There was a better way to bond the focus but it required an energy store that only a staff had to be able to function so this was second best but it was still very un known and dark because of its likeness to the cruciatus. When he was finished, he gasped in awe at the wand it was only his first attempt but if he could only get better then he would be able to get more custom than Olivanders. Although Olivander is a wand maker so he makes wands and matches wizards whereas Harry matches the wand to the wizard perfectly. Now that he was finished, he looked over the wand and called Mindy to get everyone gathered in the family room.

When everyone was gathered in the family room Harry entered with the wand levitated in front of him. He walked to the table in the middle and lowered the wand in front of Lucy everyone gasped at the sight the runes he had carved he had one continuously along the length that kept its look of a unicorn horn but had runic writing along the spirals the handle proudly displaying the grasslands and trees.

"Where did you get that wand?" asked an awed Sirius with Remus nodding along beside him while James and Lily just smiled proudly in the background having already known that Harry planned to make Lucy a wand. Lucy for her part had not took her eyes off the wand and looked too scared to damage the wand to touch it.

"I crafted it why?" Harry asked innocently, causing James to snicker and lily to giggle at the awestruck faces of their two closest friends.

"Y..y..yo..o..ou crafted that." Remus asked reverently. Only to receive a nod from Harry.

"Yes, beautiful isn't it just like the person it is intended for." He said softly looking at Lucy.

"Now Lucy before you touch the wand you have to do something." He said removing a silver ritual dagger from its sheath at his side and handing it to her. You have to slice your finger to draw blood and wipe it along the runes carved in its length this will ensure that you are the only person ever able to touch it." Harry smiled reassuringly at her as she hesitated before closing her eyes and slicing her finger and coating the runes in her blood which the wand seemed to absorb leaving the surface the soft flawless cream colour it was previously.

"Now I want you to sit down and pick it up by the handle. The reason I want you to sit down is you won't be used to the proper outlet that this wand will give it is perfectly in tune with you magic unlike those made by a wand maker a wand crafter suits it perfectly not just the best fit will do kind of thing. So when you are ready pick it up and tell us how you feel and if it feels ok to you remember this is my first try so when your core is fully matured I will craft you a staff that will work even better than the wand will." When Harry finished speaking everyone in the room subconsciously held their breaths not daring to breath. Lucy reached out and picked up the wand and as she did a sea, blue glow surrounded her and a blast of refreshing water vapour also exploded from her and the wand.

"Wow" it was only a whisper but after the aura had died down everyone was so silent that it could be heard just as well as if it had been shouted.

"You said it. That was amazing; I do not think I have ever seen a wand have that good of reaction to anyone. I you really made this wand Harry then you could make a real living out of it." Sirius said surprising everyone by being the first to speak.

"Well, there would be no set price on the wands if I did as the materials used would vary from person to person so it would be a custom wand for a custom price." Harry replied admiring his work.

After that, everything went back to normal with Harry and Lucy progressing well. Harry was not able to beet both James and Sirius separately in a duel. Harry had advance well in all areas of his teachings and according to lily had enough access and had revised all of their knowledge enough that he would be able to get EE if not an O on all of the subjects even the ones not recognised by Britain.

After Christmas was over and Harry had received his father's invisibility cloak James and Lily were summoned by Dumbledore to come to a meeting. Everyone knew what this would mean so with a heavy heart Harry went to the elves quarters and told them all that they would have to keep potter manor running without him for 2 years at least as they all had to go away. It had been decided that Lucy would stay at potter manor in Harry's rooms and Harry would lock down the rest of potter manor so that only the house elves could move around the house Lucy would stay in Harry's area and Harry would visit through his rings portkey at least once a week. James and Sirius had given them both a two-way mirror that would allow them to talk and see each other every night. Harry was also leaving Ariel and Elysia to keep Lucy Company until they were able to meet up again. Sanctuary would remain open so that any seeking a safe haven would be able to get it. Harry and Lucy shared their first real kiss the night that they were planning to move to the cottage it was a desperate, needy kiss but it was also a show of love and although neither felt they could properly say it and mean it, it was implied by the look in each other's eyes. With a heavy heart Harry de-aged himself to his actual age of two before they flooed to the cottage to set up wards and make it look lived in before Dumbledore was to arrive that night.

It was December 29th of the year 1982 and Albus Dumbledore was getting on in age although he would never admit it besides the average wizard lived 2times longer than muggle's and let's face it he was not the average wizard so he would still have a while yet. Tonight he would be visiting two families one of which had sired the saviour of this war, whom he would make look up to him for guidance as then the according to the prophesy when he was to die Dumbledore would step in to make it look like he was the one to take down Voldemort. It was for the greater good that he was able to mould the wizarding world to his ideas. It would mean that he would be able to control how powerful everyone got and what they learned meaning that he would not be over powered by some new comer muggle born trying to change the world to be more like the muggle world. Albus Dumbledore was not a purists but he did think that muggleborn's should be controlled so as to not, change the wizarding world from what it has always been. He walked up the path of the potter's residence where he would be meeting both families it was a average sized cottage located at the outskirts of Godrics hollow, nothing big or impressive though Dumbledore as he knocked on the door.

When he entered, he was greeted by James who took him to the living room where he was then greeted by Lily, Frank and Alice. He also saw baby Harry and Neville playing on the ground bashing things off the ground. 'Ah how ignorant and innocent' he thought not realising that the blank mind he was receiving from his probes of Harry's mind was not just his baby ignorance but his expertly developed Occlumency skills.

"Well, now that we are all here. What is this meeting about Albus?" asked James feigning ignorance.

"Ah James, I have some disturbing news for you all. I have kept this to myself until now but I can no longer do so. There was a prophesy made before Harry and Neville were born that I now am sure involves one of them, It said;

_'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches,_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_Born as the seventh month dies,_

_The dark lord shall think him ignorant,_

_But he will have power the dark lord knows not,_

_The dark lord will attempt to remove him but he will fail,_

_After a time he will attempt to return but he will not get all he wants,_

_He will enhance his body and mind but will it be enough,_

_To conquer the guardian.'_

I have checked and those born closest to the end of the month are Neville and Harry. I believe the guardian refers to their guardian at the time as it seems as if Voldemort will vanish for a time only to reappear much later."

"So why is it you keep this from us for 2 years and now decide to tell us? What has happened that has made you decide we need to know now?" asked Frank with the others nodding along.

"Ah that is the worse news. Voldemort was told the prophesy by someone who over heard it but he only heard the first three lines before he was ushered away so Voldemort only knows the first three as well. Just recently he was able to get someone to break into the records department and all of the births from July of 1980 were stolen so I have to presume that he now knows that Harry and Neville are the only two born at the end of the month." Dumbledore sighed and acted convincingly tired … Almost.

"So what do we do now? Do we go into hiding or just live our lives as normal and try to pretend we don't know what's happening?" asked a tearful Alice.

"I think it would be best to just act normal and I will position some order members at each of your houses to try and corner Voldemort when the time comes." With that said everyone left with Frank muttering about just taking Neville and Alice and leaving Britain to one of their holiday homes.

Once they were all gone, Harry aged to around 12 and became thoughtful;

"So if I will be unable to kill him the first time. I will need to find away to put him in a position that he will not be able to do anything for some time." He said to the silent room as they all went to their rooms for the night as it would be a quick 10 months and Harry was determined to know his parents as much as possible.

**AN:**

**Well everyone that was another chapter finished I don't think it was my best work the end was not as good as it could be I couldn't decide how bad or good to make Dumbledore but I like Neville so I didn't want him to be turned into the poncy git he is in some fanfics. I did have it as Dumbledore was working with Grindelwald but decided that made him too bad so this was the final outcome and I'm not very proud of it it's not what I wanted but it will do it is just setting the scene I think next chapter will be his parents death and then the goblins because I don't want Harry too powerful or too educated or there would be nothing much that he could learn in later years currently for an update he is going on to newt level on all Hogwarts subjects but has the knowledge to master them from the transfer, all he just has to revise the knowledge before he has full access to it. There is many more subjects that I want to have him learn plus the things he already has groundings in not taught at Hogwarts like warding, blood magic etc. Anyway, I am rambling but I hope you enjoy it, as much as you can next chapter should be a lot better.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Journey Begins

The Journey Begins

The time had come it was the 30th of October 1983 the day before Samhain , every one was sitting in the sitting room at Potter cottage Lucy, Sirius and Remus were also there. They had decided to spend the last night together knowing that the death of Lily and James was the only way to get some of the time needed to find a way to destroy Voldemort and the ministry and to hopefully restore the relations between all magical beings.

"Well I would like to say that I hope sincerely that we never see any of you again for many, many years. Not that we don't love you all it's because we love you that we hope to not see any of you." James said while holding Lily close to him as she nodded along agreeing with what he was saying.

"Well mum, dad even though I don't want to lose you I know why I have to. I have been doing some research since if I have to lose you I want to make sure it was actually for something. I found a book in my private rare book section on soul magic it was a shield used by necromancers. What it did was used a recently deceased persons soul as a shield to reflect absolutely any spell back at the caster it is not used by anybody because it requires so much power and there was only ever two copies of the books made. No one really knows about it but it seems to me to be a simple spell. The only problem I see that it will cause is that he will probably use the killing curse and since it is not supposed to have a shield or counter it will probably drain most of my magic and I will need to sleep for a few days to replenish my magic reserves afterwards. I will just have to make use my portkey to go to Emrys mansion when I have done it that way I will be safe behind the wards and I won't have to worry about his death eaters getting revenge." Harry explained to the group who were all gawping at him though Lily had a small gentle smile on her face as she got up and went over to give Harry a hug.

"I am so proud of you Harry, we both are. You are still young and I know that you will only continue to amaze everyone and make us proud." She said as she kissed his cheek and ran her hand gently through his hair. The all sat just talking between themselves until Sirius stood and summoned a bottle of fire whiskey and six glasses filling them with a little and handing them out to everyone.

"I thought that we might as well toast to old times and new beginnings. This way you get to see your son experience fire whiskey for the first time, firsthand." He said with a grin as Lily was about to scold him for giving a glass to Lucy and Harry despite their glasses only having about two mouthfuls each.

As every one toast and Harry and Lucy both took a sip of their drinks everyone looked to them to see their reactions Lucy was coughing and sputtering and gulpped down a full glass of water. Harry's reaction caught everyone by surprise he took a sip and then finished the glass with a pleased smile on his face.

"Wow. That's really good could I have some more?" Harry asked before he saw the shocked faces of everyone else in the room.

"What?" he asked.

"Hmhm, well, uh. I have never seen anyone who really enjoyed their first taste of fire whiskey. Every one always says that it burns all the way down." James said being the first to regain his voice.

"Hm, well it didn't burn mine it actually soothed it. I have actually been feeling it to be very rough for the past few days but now it feels great and the taste was amazing it was a Smokey, carmaly, smooth flavour I would definitely recommend it to people." Harry said again shocking anyone.

"Harry I have been drinking this for 10 years and even I find that it still burns my throat and I would not be able to drink more than a single glass." Sirius said wide-eyed.

"Well maybe it is the dragon in me. Remember they actually breathe fire so it would go to reason that my throat may be more resistant to that kind of sensation." Harry said with a shrug that just made James grin.

"Well it is good to know my heir will be able to hold his drink better than most and will be able to drink all the purebloods under the table." He said with a hearty laugh.

"Yeah that's the best way there is to loosen their tongues without Veritiserum." Sirius Laughed. The night carried on in the same cheery manner with everyone retelling old stories about each other.

By the end of the night, there was not a dry eye in the room, knowing that by the end of the next day there would be two less in their group. It was with a heavy heart that Lucy left Harry to go back to Emrys manor knowing that although she would see him by tonight, that he would need her before that.

For the past month, only Lucy had been able to calm Harry down or make him feel better when he was annoyed or sad. Over the past year Lucy had matured a lot just like Harry had, Harry had told he that before they went to see the goblins he would do the information transfer with her. That way they would both be going into it with the same amount of knowledge it would also mature her a little more as she would have then experienced the same things that Harry had.

Harry had been thinking for a while now, after his parents left he had to disappear with Lucy no one could know where or who they were. As he was lying in his bed waiting till morning and the last day he would have with his parents alive he made his decision, she was one of his two soul mates and he would make sure nothing happened to her. Not only would he keep nothing from her, he would make sure she always got the most out of life. Before they star their goblin training and before he transferred his knowledge, he would let her use the stone. They had not solidified their bond yet because they were so young but at least this way they could at least hold hands and kiss when they were around others as they could age themselves to a more reasonable age. This would mean that the bond could strengthen faster. He had noticed that the bond was definitely there though; they could feel each other's emotions and knew what the other needed to calm them down. This was the reason that she was the only one that could calm him but he had never told anyone he had worked this out, He was sure Lucy knew but she had not mentioned it either. With the plans forming in his mind, he rolled over in his crib and went to sleep.

* * *

Next morning everyone woke with the feeling of dread and sadness in his or her minds. The day passed without anything notable happening other than James and Lily sitting in front of the fire with Harry in between all wrapped together in each others arms just drinking in the comfort and feelings of just being together for the last time.

"I have something that you will need to know Harry if you are planning what I think you are. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Just remember we will always love you and always be watching. We will turn away sometimes later in life when you need some private time later in life." James finished with a wink and a chuckle as Lily slapped his arm but giggled. It would be the last time they would be happy that day as just as the clock struck 7o'clock they felt a dark presence enter the alert wards, and moved into motion pretending they didn't know what was happening as the door blew in.

"Quick Lily, take Harry and run I will hold him off!" James shouted putting a panicked look on his face as Voldemort broke down the door.

"Ah James, sooo nice to meet you pity it will be the last time, Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cast and laughed as his limp body crumbled to the ground. Voldemort stepped over the body and continued up the stairs, blasted the door to the nursery open and saw Lily in front of the crib trying to shield Harry. So he thought being un-able to see that Harry was actually in his year old form with wand in hand ready to cast the spell that would end Voldemort for a while at least.

"Step aside Lily and you will live I know someone who would like to be with you. He was quite upset when I said I was coming here to kill your child … Harry I think it was. Anyway Severus asked me to spare you so last chance step away." He said with a glare.

"Never you will go through me to get to him and Severus can go to hell." She spat in his face.

"Very well if that is your choice, Avada Kedavra!" he cast and as he watched her body crumple to the ground he was shocked to see a smile on her face. When he looked up he was suitably shocked again to see that Harry had again aged to his 12 year old form with his staff extended. Voldemort saw this and acted as fast as he could and cast,

"Avada Kedavra!" at the same time Harry cast,

"scudo dell'Anima" a smoky substance came from Lily's body and formed into the shape of a woman who smiled and caught the curse. With a flash it was threw back at Voldemort who was so shocked he was unable to move in time there was a sound like an explosion that blew the top off of the room and Voldemort turned to ash.

"Quickly Harry before his soul escapes. I love you." Lily said as she faded from sight. Harry raised his staff again and chanted.

"Io rivendico tutto quello che Tom Marvolo Riddle proprio per diritto di conquista" (I claim by right of conquest all that … Owns).

With a blinding flash, Harry was now the heir of Slytherin until he claimed lord ship at Gringotts. He had no idea what he now owned, but he felt to tired to really care.

"Billy" he called and his personal house elf appeared.

"Billy, can you please take me to my bed at home?" he asked.

"Of course, Mi Lord." He replied. Harry had managed to stop Billy calling him master but he insisted in then calling him lord. He had to admit that technically he was a lord many times over and he would have to get used to being called that but that wouldn't make him stop trying to make all of the elves call him Harry, he considered them his family after all.

* * *

Next morning Harry woke to a comfortable weight on his chest. The smell of berries and fresh grass alerted him that it was Lucy, he smiled and pulled her tight to him and moved her silky black hair away so he could gaze at her peaceful and serine face. He lay there just looking down at her and planning how to start all that they had to do.

1. Remove everyone from manor ward list so that no one could floo or apperate into the manor.

2. Go to Gringotts claim lord ship of slytherin.

3. Let Lucy use stone.

4. Return home and transfer knowledge to Lucy.

5. While Lucy is absorbing knowledge finish creating book Merlin began to keep track of all magical creatures on the property.

6. When Lucy wakes help with Occlumency. (Update own a little as well.)

7. Go to Gringotts and begin training.

Just then, Lucy began to stir and looked up from her position on his chest.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?" Harry asked with a grin as she blushed a little but looked back stubbornly.

"My sleep was fine thank you. How are you? You have been asleep for a whole day now I just came in to make sure you were ok and must have fallen asleep?" She replied.

"I'm ok just a little sad but the plan worked and he is gone for now and I should have gained some more things to add to my estate along with the addition of the title lord Slytherin."

"The goblins will be happy about that another old account out of the hands of the snotty pureblood bigots and into the hands of the oldest family there is. Still pureblood but im sure they can put up with you." Lucy said in a serious tone, the fact that her face broke into a cheeky grin ruined it a little though.

"Yes I'm sure the fact that I have no bigotry against any magical creature has nothing to do with it." Harry replied with a smile of his own. With that said Harry gave her a kiss on her nose making her giggle and told her to get ready because he had a surprise for her after he reset the wards.

It was now 12 o'clock on the 2nd of November 1983 and having reset the wards Harry in his 20-year-old form so he and Lucy were the same age, put their hoods up, took Lucy's hand, and activated his Emrys head of house portkey to take them to the portkey spot outside of Gringotts.

They walked up the steps of Gringotts and the door guards subtly bowed receiving a nod of acknowledgement in return from Harry. When he entered, he expanded his aura enough that the goblins would know who had entered but not enough for it to become visible. As soon as he did this a goblin rushed from the counter that he had been sitting at examining rubies to meet them.

_#Greetings Mi Lord may your gold ever flow. I am Slicer how can Gringotts help you today?# _Slicer asked with a bow shocking the other customers who had noticed.

_#Good day Slicer may your Vault be ever full. I am here today to claim another house lordship that I think will please your liege. If you could contact him and take me to Sharptooth I would appreciate it.# _ Harry asked returning the bow with a small one of his own.

_#Of course Mi lord I will take you to Sharptooth first and then contact the king.# _

_#Thank You Slicer.#_

With that Slicer lead them to Sharptooth's office and knocked on the door.

_#WHO IS IT AND WHAT IS IT I WAS JUST GOING TO EAT MY LUNCH THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!.# _Came the shout from behind the door that made Slicer cringe hoping the fact the person he was bringing was who he was would save his head from being removed he had grown quite fond of it being attached to his shoulders.

_#The Lord Emrys is here to see you sir.# _Slicer replied with a wince.

_#What! Well what are you doing making him wait man are you sick in the head let him in.#_

_#Thank you for bringing me Slicer I appreciate your help.# _Harry said with a bow making Slicer relax, smile slightly and bow back.

_#Anytime Mi lord you need only ask. I will go and inform the king now.# _Slicer replied walking away to get Ragnock.

_#Sharptooth we can come back in an hour or so if you would like to finish your lunch first I'm in no hurry.# Harry said to the goblin as he entered the room._

_#Nonsense it can wait.#_

_#I don't mind if you continue eating I have asked for Ragnock to be informed that I am here he will want to be here for the business as well.#_

_#That's fine have you ate I can get you both something if you like?# _Sharptooth asked.

_#We ate before we left but I wouldn't say no to some tea.#_

"Would you like some tea Lucy?"

"Tea would be fine."Lucy said with a smile. She only knew some goblin so was just sitting listening trying to see how much she actually understood.

Sharptooth nodded and called a goblin to bring a tray of tea for them all and went back to his lunch waiting to be joined by Ragnock. The spoke about anything that came up Harry asked how business was and was informed it had been booming since someone had killed Voldemort. Harry just smiled at this.

Ragnock joined them about 10 minutes later apologising for making them wait.

_#I apologise I was just finishing a meeting with the manager of Gringotts France. Thank you.#_ He said taking a seat and taking the offered mug of tea from Harry.

_#No problem Ragnock we were just talking whilst Sharptooth finished his lunch that my arrival interrupted.#_ Harry replied.

_#Well now I am finished and we are all relaxed what brings you here today Harry?#_ Sharptooth asked. Harry taking a drink of tea before replying calmly with a straight face.

_#On the 31st of October I killed the dark lord Voldemort or removed him from his body at least.# _This caused Sharptooth who had just been taking a drink to spit out his tea and look at Harry with shock evident on his face. Ragnock just stared back at Harry and then burst out laughing.

_#AHA HA HA So it is you we owe for the increased business. Well I thank you.# _He said still laughing as Sharptooth cleaned up the tea and got over his shock.

_#Yes, I believe he is still alive but without a body so we have a time of peace but it sadly will not last but it will give us time. When I defeated him though I claimed conquest.# _Harry said with a grin the goblins smiled also but did not yet know how important this information was yet.

_#Well good job. So what vault or vaults did you gain to your substantial estate?#_ Asked Ragnock.

_#I will tell you his real name first and it may or may not mean something to you but then I will tell you whose vault I think I will gain. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. I see that that does not mean much to you all so I will now tell you what vault I would like to test for. I would like to test for the last vault of five, I would like to test for the lordship of Slytherin.# _Harry finished with a grin as Sharptooth spit out his tea for a second time.

_#Bloody git you waited for me to take that drink just so you could see me spit it out again didn't you.#_ Sharptooth said with a glare as both Harry and Ragnock laughed.

_#Well Harry you never cease to amaze me. This will be good for both of us now I know why you asked for me to come. This will mean you will gain some more political power, money and much more the fact that you are our best customer and give us 5% of all the money we make you unlike the normal 1% we get means that our profits have just increased majorly as well. Well let us see if you are due the vault and if it will accept you.#_ With that being said Sharptooth brought out a sheet of paper and a dagger.

Harry sliced his finger and let a few drops fall on the paper it showed the same result as last time but now it showed slytherin as well as a new talent, parseltongue.

_#Why does it day parseltongue Ragnock I can already speak to all animals with Beastspeak?#_

_#This is true but there are some spells and wards that only parseltongue's can cast or in the case of wards take down.#_ Ragnock replied. Harry nodded and went back to looking at what he had gained.

Slytherin Family Vault 5

- Galleons - 3,562,457,394

- Family Grimoire

- Founding Family Seat on British Wizengamont

Properties and Shares

- 20% Knockturn Alley

- 10% Imperial Square (Bulgaria)

- 25% Hogwarts

- Parsel Magic Books

- 17% Moste Potent Apothecary

- Snakes Den - SlytherinIsland (known to real world as isle of gigha) under familial fidelius only the worthy will be told the location by head ring.

- Collection of precious gems.

- Collection Of Metals (Unknown types in sealed trunks)

- Heirlooms

- Total Value - 7,562,457,394

_#Wow I had though Voldemort would have spent more of this. I was expecting it to be mostly empty.# _Harry said to the two goblins.

_#Well Harry there is the chance that he never knew about it and only had the ring. We have never had the ring before it appeared back in the slytherin vault on Samhain we thought it lost and we have never took anyone to that vault in many years so it is possible you are the first to gain access to it since Salazar.# _Ragnock explained surprised himself.

_#Since you gave us the information of Emrys vault value, adding it to the total you now has a total value of… 54Billion 869Million 485Thousand 794 galleons. Congratulations, you are now the richest person in the world this will mean we are also a lot richer the closest person to you has 46billion 457million 764thousand 239 galleons. So it is safe to say you are safe unless you are stupid and die with no heirs.#_ Ragnock said with a subtle glance at Lucy that made Harry blush luckily Lucy was not looking at Harry but reading the list carefully.

_#Thank you Ragnock.# _

_#Here is the slytherin ring Harry.# _Sharptooth said handing over a emerald green ring box with snakes etched into the surface.

_#You need to ask it to open in parseltongue Harry Salazar spelled it that way himself.#_

Harry picked up the box and examined it unsure how to speak parseltongue, until he saw one of the etching move slightly and the word slipped into his head.

_'Open' _He hissed, the box opened with a click and he removed the ring from the box to look at it. It was a silver band that was a snake eating its own tail with a emerald in its mouth. He put the ring on and received the addition of green to his aura along with surprisingly the knowledge of how to speak parseltongue without there having to be a snake present. He also heard a voice in his head.

[Ah, a new heir who thinks he is worthy, well I will be the judge of that.] Unconsciously Harry's mind shields snapped up to full power and strength.

[Hmm interesting no one has been able to keep me out before and… oh impressive I will be drawn in and trapped if I continue the assault with… oh very clever my own magic is charging my own demise. Well young one I will wait for you to allow me entry I swear that I will not do anything against you if you allow me to enter.] The voice was calm and seemed slightly giddy. But Harry could hear the sly cunning in its voice.

[And why would I allow you to enter my mind when I do not know who or what you are I am presuming you are the ring I just put on but that does not mean I trust you especially since you have been with my enemy for the past Merlin knows how long?]

While this was going on the others in the room were staring at the silent Harry they could feel magic's of two kinds so they presumed he was mind speaking but to who?

"Harry what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"What? Oh, this ring appears to be sentient and is asking for access to my mind to judge me but since I have been with Voldemort, I am cautious and reluctant to allow it access. Does either of you two know if this is normal for this ring?" Harry asked the goblins.

"I'm sorry Harry but we have never heard of it happening but then again we were not here for when ever the last person got it." Sharptooth replied

[Worry not youngling you have nothing to fear from me you have already impressed me. If you have the trust of goblins that gives you some points enough to know who I am I think. I am part of Salazar Slytherin I work like a wizarding portrait although I have slightly more power where I am able to enter the minds of my wearers to see if they are worthy to gain all of my knowledge and entry to my vault's] the ring said.

"It says it is like a portrait and is part of Salazar do you think I should allow it access?"

"Even if you do Harry it will have no access to your memories only your emotions so it could not hurt." The reply came from Lucy.

"If what Lucy says is true then it should not be a problem but it is your choice." Ragnock said in reply.

[Ok you can have access.] With that said Harry dropped his shields and allowed the ring access he felt when it entered it was like a snake smoothly sliding into his mind.

[Ah, Youngling this is impressive. I am in your mind and the first place I would look and call you stupid for doing it is the library but from your powerful shields, I can tell it would not be worth my time. I can tell you have the correct traits to wield me but I would prefer to see your memories would it help if I swore an oath of my own destruction?]

[Yes if you swear on your own destruction to not use what you find against me or speak to anyone except me until I die except with my permission you can enter.]

[Fine now we are getting somewhere. I the ring of Salazar Slytherin do so swear on the magic I have and on all that I am that I will adhere to the terms as stated to me or have all that I am destroyed so mote it be.] with that said the ring flashed briefly.

[Ok you can have access follow me.] With that Harry lead the avatar of the ring that looked like Salazar having long black hair pale skin and dark almost black eyes with a slit of red as a pupil.

[Youngling this is most impressive I would have never thought of making a town and then having my memories under it with the only access being a well that then requires your magical signature to open the access at the bottom.] When the door was open and they entered, the avatar gasped.

[By Merlin, This place is huge and… You have more memories than your own how is that… oh my what a spell pity it only works once and can only be used by the willing. Your mind is simply amazing and… WHAT! You are only 3 years old how can this be… Oh my you are my fathers predecessor and that would make you one of my grandchildren and nephew as well. Well this is something I would say you are definitely worthy of all I have to give. Here is the knowledge.] With that, the avatar handed Harry three books.

[They are in the form of all your other memories to make it easier for you to sort. One of them are how to speak parseltongue, one is parsel magic with some knowledge on necromancy, and the last is the location of my properties yes properties as you will find the goblins do not know about one of them sadly this Voldemort did know about this one but he was not worthy he found it himself. It is the chamber of secrets that is located under Hogwarts with a entrance in a girls bathroom. Inside you should find unless he gained full access, which I do not think he did. To rare materials, some basilisk eggs and some book and journals that I did not have time to return to my vault before I died. You also have access to my island now it is just over 5sq miles it is un populated except from some house elves and magical creatures that I took there to be able to live in peace un disturbed by hunters. There are a few dragons but I see you are a beast speaker so you should be safe no matter what animals are there. I will now retreat and only speak to you from time to time.] With that, the rings presence retreated Harry went over and placed the three books on a table to be absorbed later.

* * *

Back in the office Harry finally sat and spoke.

"Well that was interesting I am worthy apparently and I would like to add something to the list under Hogwarts is the chamber of secrets and it is owned solely by Slytherin family so now me."

"I will add that to the list thank you for telling us Harry. Is there anything else you require today?" Sharptooth asked.

"Yes I have a surprise for Lucy in the Emrys Vault and I would like to have a look at the Slytherin one just to see what is there. Lastly can I arrange to come back here to start training both of us sometime this month?"

"No bother Harry we can all take the trip down as for the training I will ask our best trainers when they are available and they should have a reply before you leave."

With that sorted, they all got into a cart and it shot off at break neck speeds to his vaults.

Having known he would be coming to see his vaults he had brought two steaks and some slightly salted but still raw pork that Silvia had taken a liking to when he had brought some for himself that had been cooked. She had asked to try it but thought it would taste better raw and so since then he had brought her that and the others got steak.

When they stopped and got out of the cart they were met by Charles who was standing guard at the entrance today.

[Ah Mi lord I smell that you have brought my steak good I have been craving some of your lovely meat for the past few weeks you need to visit more often.] Charles said sternly but he was giving the Chimera version of a grin.

[Nice to see you too Charles come on lets go see the rest of them and give them their fresh treats of choice.] Harry said as they began walking into the vault room where they met up with Shadow and Silvia.

[Hello Mi lord how are you today?] Shadow asks as he notices them enter.

[I am fine shadow. The time has come for myself and Lucy to travel our paths alone but together. I am here today to make sure my bonded I able to follow no matter where that path leads.] Harry replied to the old dragon.

[Ah my lord I am truly sorry that your parents have moved on. They were truly good people I am sure that although they are gone they are happy that you are still here to make a better life for those around you.] Shadow replied.

[Yes I agree Shadow, Their deaths brought some time for us to be able to prepare for our enemies return. In addition, we will be preparing after today Lucy and I will be training in everything that we can. I have just had a thought though, I have the ability to become multiple animals and I was wondering, one of those forms is what we know as an imperial dragon. I was wondering if there was anything about this type of dragon that you knew of any powers, or anything in general about dragons that would be useful like weak spots.] Harry asked as he handed out the meat.

[I am sorry but I have not heard of this type of dragon if you could perhaps show me what it looks like I may be of more help. As for weaknesses all dragons have a weak spot the neck/jaw joint that can be easily pierced and leads to the brain but other than that just our eyes they are very sensitive.]

[Thanks that helps a bit. Yeah I should be able to change I might have to bend down a bit though how tall are you?]

[60ft sir.]

[Ah, well I will have to bend down a lot then this form is 70ft long.] With that, he begins to change into his imperial dragon form.]

As he fully changed, he heard five distinctly different gasps of shock or awe. The only one not affected in anyway was Lucy since she had seen it before.

[My Leigh, this form truly shows your power and purpose this is a revered form indeed it is as close as you can get to what a dragon would call a king or god. I my self have only ever heard of two they are only name it that given to them by those that fear or revere them. To them and all that they tell they are known as 'the just death' they are said to appear when there is un balance and are called or created by magic itself to restore the balance that is needed of magic to survive. It is neither light nor dark it just is. Any creature you meet in that form would not dare attack you as an attack on you to all magical beings would be like an attack on magic itself and that is not tolerated by the light or the dark it is the one subject agreed on magic must be protected they each just have different ideas on how. As for teaching you how to use that form I would suggest that you just practice.] Said Shadow filled with awe knowing that his lord was so powerful.

With everyone given, their foods Harry went up to the Emrys vault and took Lucy's hand and told Ragnock they would be right back.

Lucy looked around in awe as they stepped into the vault. The first thing she noticed was the gold door.

"Why is that the only door that is gold?" she asked, curious as to the doors purpose.

"Ah my starling, that is why I have brought you here. Beyond that door are two things that you shall receive even though we have only known each other for a couple of years I can feel a connection with you just as I know you can feel a connection with me. The fact you are able to enter this vault and my part of the manor shows that we will one day be truly bonded in soul but I think that there will be another I can feel a subtle but persistent pull from somewhere I just don't know where."

"I agree and I would want it no other way. I can also feel the pull but that still does not tell me the reason for our visit to this vault." Lucy questioned Harry.

"Ha-ha" Harry chuckled.

"Close your eyes and no peeking." He said as he stepped behind her to place his hands lightly over her eyes and guided her through the door to the pedestal holding the philosophers stone.

"You can look now." Harry said amused as he took his hands away from her eyes. Lucy gasped at what she saw surely her eyes deceived her.

"I have decided that it would be best for you as one of the bonded to be able to age like me meaning we will be able to advertise our affection in public more safely, without attracting attention due to our age. Plus if I am going to give you all of my knowledge you have to have enough power to practice." He finished with a grin as gently brushed her lips with his own. He stepped forwards pulling her along by the hand and placed her hand over the stone. This caused the chamber to light up with a nimbus of light. As it brushed over Harry, he felt it mingle with his own magic like they were singing to each other.

As the light began to die Lucy's legs gave out but luckily Harry was there to catch her so she did not have the privilege of banging her head like he had. He gently brushed the stray hair from her face and cradled her in his arms as he observed her body lengthening a little and becoming more athletic. He blushed as he realised that there were specific parts of her body growing that drew his attention even as he tried to find the dust he noticed on the floor fascinating.

It felt like he had been waiting hours as Lucy started to awaken, where really it had bee more like 15 minutes.

"Hey sleepy head what took you so long you had me worried." Harry asked and she noticed the relife on his face but not only that the stone seemed to have bonded them even more as she could feel the concern for her safety pouring off of him. It seemed as if the Occlumency shields could not block the bond.

[Oh, this was going to be fun.] Lucy thought to herself as she tried to see if she could see anything else other than emotions. As she tried, she picked up the surface thought of;

[Wow, she looks even better than she did before.]

"So Harry you like these changes do you?" Lucy questioned only to receive the shocked and horrified yet blushing face of a confused Harry.

"How did you… I mean I didn't say that." He stammered

"Oh so you don't like the way I look then." Lucy asked putting on a dejected tone and lowering her head to hide her grin.

"WHAT! NO. I mean YES! I do find you very attractive its just…" He trailed off realising that she was laughing at him and had got one up on him again.

"Oh Ha-ha, very funny. Let's just get your second present before we get out of here we still need to give you my knowledge so that you can have time to sort through it and find a way like I have to control your power." With that he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Well take a look around the eggs and go where your magic leads you." After Harry said this, he stepped back so as to not interfere with the selection of her familiar.

Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic, which was so much easier than it normally was she would have to ask Harry about it later though, because at that moment she had felt a tug and began walking. The egg that was calling to her was quite large, it was a golden brown colour and about as large as an average new born. Lucy felt a warm feeling in her chest intensify, as she grew closer to the egg. When she finally touched it, it cracked open only for a beautiful golden griffin cub to roll out. Lucy picked it up and cradled it and immediately she knew it was female, her fur was so soft it felt like air in her fingers the feathers of her small wings felt the same.

"I think I will call you, Athena. How do you like that?" Lucy asked, only to giggle as Athena nuzzled into her belly trying to get warm for a sleep, as all of Harry's familiars had done when they were first hatched.

"Come on. We can find you some robes like mine then we can go shopping to get new ones of our own. Plus we still have a lot to do." Harry said as he walked to the clothing part of the vault, looking for some female robes. He found a set of dark purple almost black that he thought would suit Lucy's eyes.

He had been right Lucy looked amazing they were both in their 20-year-old form and Harry thought he might just have to take one of the swords with him, just as a deterrent of course. Lucy stood at 5ft 6inch her long black hair was flowing down to her mid-back covering her ears from sight her sparkling sapphire eyes had only gotten more stunning as they shone in the light a twinkle to them that Harry could identify as mirth as she observed his open mouth and wide-eyed look. She had to admit she liked the way he looked at her. It was not predatory, it was admiration of not just her beauty but she herself. Sure she had grew and matured her breasts were quite small around the size of an orange or grapefruit but they matched her slender athletic body perfectly. She did not want large breasts they would not suit her and impede her ability to move swiftly. It seemed Harry agrees she thought as she saw the bulge forming in his pants making her giggle.

"Well I don't have to ask if you like it. I can tell that you do." Lucy said with a smirk, she did not know why but having Harry admire her as he was doing made, her feel special and she hoped that he would not stop admiring her, ever. Then again she knew he would not he had ensured they could always be together they just had to find their missing piece to be complete.

"Come on put Athena in one of your pockets and let's go. Don't worry the pockets are heated and enlarged, so she should be comfortable."

With that said they left the vault, thanked the guards and headed back to the surface.

#If you both come back on Monday your training will begin, Just come to my office at 9am.# Ragnock told Harry.

#Thank you Ragnock, It will be an honour to train in your ancient arts.# Harry replied with a bow.

#You are welcome Mi Lord and you are worthy to learn the arts. Your mate as well.#

With that, Harry and Lucy left with a bag of 2000 gold galleons and a few bank slips for larger purchases if any.

* * *

Their first stop was Madam Malkins for some everyday robes and some work out clothes for working out to increase their stamina and strength. Harry decided to buy two black hooded robes with a red trim made from acromantula silk with anti-crease, anti-dirt, anti-pickpocket, heat regulating charms and a shadow charm on the hood, he also got a pair of black shoes to match. Lucy got the same except hers had a silver trim.

They each got two pairs of jogging trousers, and a few t-shirts of multiple colours and a pair of trainers each.

Harry then asked Madam Malkin if she sold any sort of battle robes or equipment.

"I'm sorry I don't do that kind of thing myself, I am more into the fashion side of things instead of functionality. I do however know of a place that should help. If you go down the side street at Gringotts that has all of the more specialised shops, there is one called 'Draconis Battle Wear' I think that Gustav is the mans name, I'm sure he will be able to help you I went to school with him he was always into that kind of stuff." Replied Madam Malkin.

After paying the 30 galleons, each they left the store and Harry called Billy to come take their robes home. Informing them they should be home for dinner around 5:30 being as it was 3 o'clock now.

They entered Draconis Battle Wear and began looking around. There really was a wide selection of materials and styles from plain leather to magical hide and everything in between. There were a selection of battle robes, cloaks, boots, gloves, wand holsters and sword and dagger sheaths. The variety was amazing they went to the counter and after being informed of the mans identity, they asked Gus as he liked to be called, for a list of available materials and charms.

Materials:

Dragon Hide (Norwegian Ridgeback, Chinese Fireball, Hungarian Horntail, Swedish Shortsnout, Ukrainian Ironbelly, Russian Nightmare), Basilisk Hide(Limited), Acromantula silk, Griffin Fur, Demiguise Hair.

Charms:

Anti-Pickpocket, Growth charm (Allows for growth of 2 sizes only), Anti-Summon (Mostly for holsters), Heat regulation, Self repair (Only minor damage), Waterproof, Lightening (For heavy weight hides), Self cleaning.

"Well. There is certainly a lot of choices what would you recommend for under armour, Cloaks, Battle robes and wand holsters?" Lucy asked with Harry nodding along still going over the list with his own ideas.

"Well, for the best results I would recommend Russian Nightmare with Acro silk Lining for the under armour I say this because the Russian hide is more flexible but still almost as strong as the average dragons hide. It is also resistant to magic but nothing more than the average stunner's power; it is form fitting so is like a second skin except it is very rough. This is where the Acro silk lining comes in I could use something less expensive but Acro silk also has some magical resistance but is also very comfortable. For the cloak and battle robes basilisk hide would be best but we do not have enough at this time so the next best would be the Ukrainian Ironbelly. Most think the Horntail is the strongest hide, but it's hide is not the strongest it is the most aggressive leading to this assumption. The Ironbelly is the opposite it has one of the strongest hides and is highly resistant to magic but is very secluded so people think it weak. I would again recommend Acro silk lining for comfort but it is not necessary for function. For the holster, I would recommend Shortsnout hide with a layer of Demiguise hair added to the outside to help disguise it from others. I would also add all the charms on all of them where appropriate." Gus said pointing to each of the materials as they went.

"Well… Gus, we would like two of each item you just described and I think we will take it exactly as you described them. We have some training to do and we are starting Monday do you think it will be possible to have them complete by then?" Harry asked the now wide-eyed man.

"Of course, it is my biggest order so I will make it a top priority. If I could just take your measurements and ask where you want your holsters?" Gus asked.

Harry decided to have one holster on his leg and the other on his forearm Lucy decided she would have the same but instead of her leg; she would have it on her hip. After they had that decided Gus told them the total would be 1000 galleons total. Harry added an extra 100 galleons since he was stopping other work to do there order. Harry told Gus he would send Billy over on Sunday to collect their purchases.

Harry and Lucy decided to call it a day and head home it was currently 5pm and they had told Billy they would be home by 5:30 for dinner. So Harry wrapped Lucy in his arms and activated his ring portkey home.

* * *

The pair landed in the foyer and were met by Billy who took their coats and told them to go wash up for dinner, dinner was going to be served momentarily. Harry thanked him, told him about the robes, and was ensured they would be picked up on Sunday. Harry and Lucy went up to his level and put Athena with Ariel and Elysia and Harry asked them to look after her for them. Harry had the elves bring some fresh fruit for Elysia and some meat for Ariel. Once they had all the familiars comfortable Harry and Lucy left for dinner in the dining room. When the elves brought in the food Harry just looked at how much food there was and put on a serious face.

"Well Lucy, you know what all this food means?" he asked trying not to grin. Lucy who was genuinely curious shook her head.

"It means that 'all elves present in this manor and grounds' it means that all of you will have to join us for dinner from now on. It will actually help in a way I will be able to get to know you all better and know what needs done around the property. Besides I see you all as part of my family so it is only right that we all eat together." Harry said to everyone. After a while of just eating, the elves began talking amongst themselves and then finally relaxed enough to begin talking to Harry and Lucy.

Once they had finished eating Harry asked if there was anything any of the elves needed or thought would improve the property. Surprisingly, it was one of the younger elves who raised her hand.

"Yes Daisy?" Harry asked the little elf who was now blushing as every eye in the room was directed to her.

"Master Harry, I noticed that the green houses were allowed to become overgrown and some plants are starting to die. Daisy is wondering if she could be assigned to look after them and save all the plants for master and mistress. There is being many rare plants yous could be using for potions ingredients I is believing that some of them is not available anywhere else anymore." She said shyly.

"Of course Daisy if you need any help just ask. In fact you can be the head elf of the greenhouses, you can decide how best to take care of them. I want them as good as you can get them. It will save us a lot of money on potions ingredients when we are practicing our potion making too bad no one thought of it before. Well done Daisy." Harry said leading everyone in applause for Daisy. He then asked if anyone else had anything to add at this time. After no one spoke up everyone went back to their separate tasks, Lucy and Harry went to his study to sit by the fire. Harry had come to consider this his favourite room, though tonight it got even better as just as he sat down in his favourite high back chair Lucy dropped into his lap and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"That's for being you." She answered simply, with a smile as she snuggled into his shoulder. He automatically began to run his fingers through her hair drawing a contented sigh from Lucy and a content smile graced his face.

"I think we should do the spell to give you my knowledge now. That way we can help each other when one of us understands something the other doesn't or we get stuck and need another opinion." Harry said continuing his caressing. Lucy, who had previously been drifting in and out of wakefulness, was not wide-awake and listening intently to all that Harry was telling her.

"I can do it just now and we can sleep here tonight if you want?" Harry asked. Lucy's only reply was to nod and return to her previous position with her face buried in his shoulder.

Harry taking this as confirmation brought out his wand and cast the spell,

"Mando tibi ego meam Scientiam" once cast Lucy fell unconscious. Harry continued his caressing as he watched her sleep until slowly he drifted to sleep himself.

**AN:**

**'scudo dell'Anima' - Soul Shield**

**Hey guy's, sorry it took so long but I started a new job last week and have just been trying to get everything back on track I have already started the next chapter and will hopefully have it finished in the next week or two. I have been thinking though and it is only a thought at the moment I was watching stargate Atlantis and read one of the crossovers I liked 'Oma's choice' and have not yet decided but think I will turn this into a cross over after voldy is killed. Just an idea I do not know yet. Well hope you enjoy this chapter reviews are always read and appreciated but only be constructive if you don't like the ideas then don't read.**


End file.
